Cold Love, Twisted Love
by Sailor Ronin Usa-chan
Summary: WK SM The plot starts to thicken with this chapter as someone finally discovers a trail on Usagi. Will she be found before Farf is 'finished' with her?
1. Prologue

Author Notes: Was inspired for this while reviewing Purr-chan's WK/SM Schu/Usagi ficlet, so she gets full credit for being my inspiration for this idea. I plan for this story to twist and turn a bit, so when you think you've got it figured out, it could twist on you and leave you scratching your head. As for pairings I'm not going to say, just know that it's a rare triangle. 

Unlike most of my works this will be rated R, since I'm dealing with some insane people, and pretty dark subject matter, it will gradually earn its rating. In any case, enjoy.

***

**Cold Love, Twisted Love**

The cool night air brought the gentle fragrance, of the dozens of flowers lined up perfectly, to her nose. She inhaled the sweet aroma that only this place could bring and let her natural fear of this place subside with each step forward she took. An untended flower was almost crushed under her foot, but she managed to stop in time and pick up the fragile symbol of caring and devotion. Despite her search she wasn't able to find the place where the flower came from, so she carefully added it to her own bundle of flowers and continued her tread.

She stopped by an old elm tree whose leaves were branched out protectively over the precious land beneath its boughs. The young woman stopped here and knelt down as she offered a sad sweet smile to a single land marker. It wasn't the most eye catching, or even most kept, but with this small gravestone she was able to remember a life before her current one. A life where everything was so much simpler, or so she had thought at the time. 

For the two people residing in the ground beneath she gently placed two pots of pansies by the tree's sturdy roots, so that the flowers wouldn't go rolling down the hill or end up like the stray flower she had brought. With a soft smile she paired both the daisy she had brought, and the orphan one, and laid them side by side as she tied them to a balloon. These flowers reminded her of her sweet best friend. Her first best friend, anyway. As for the other person of her memories

A lone tear trickled down her cheek as unbidden memories came to her. It would be too shallow to call him her first crush. He was more to her than that. He was her inspiration, her joy, her enthusiasm for life. He made her smile and brightened her day. It was a shame that before the accident, she had never told him just what he had meant to her. Of course that had all changed after that one tragedy 

She had never been told what exactly had happened, only that her father was changing job positions and they were moving to Juuban. She had never found out just what had happened to the two that didn't lie in the cold cool ground beneath her feet, but the only way she had been able to continue on with life was to think of them as dearly departed dead. Nothing had ever hurt her so much, but as callous as it felt, with the move and the focus of both a new school and an entirely new life She hadn't had time to grieve. She had moved on by putting them both out of her thoughts and memories and convincing herself none of it had happened.

That she had never played barber with her friend and had gotten into a ton of trouble when both sets of parents saw just what their kids had managed to do to each other. That she had never been there to cheer as both her friend and her first love played game after game of baseball, soccer, and even once, the odd American sport; football. And of course, the first time she had ever felt tragedy. 

The tears were trailing down her cheeks now, immeasurable in number. She felt so hideous to be returning now after all this time. She had dearly wanted to return, multiple times, but with the combination of her life and duties, she never had the time nor energy. In fact the only reason she was here now was because she had skipped out on having a meeting with her friends and had spent the day traveling back to her home town. It had taken her until nightfall to find this place. She owed them at least their last respects, and for the other two She owed them a good-bye.

Absentmindedly she fiddled with the golden band on her finger. She was going to marry her new love soon. Her sweet prince She felt like a traitor not telling him of her entire past. Of not telling him about the first one that caught her heart and had never let it go. It was true, she was still in love with someone that had been dead for years now. But with her fiancee It wasn't that she she didn't love him, she did, but it wasn't as vivid of a love, wasn't as breathtaking. Her heart never stopped with a simple smile from him. No, it was a different kind of love, and she was happy with it. 

How would he had reacted to knowing that she was going to get married? It had taken awhile, even with her best friend's help, to get him to even begin to accept her joining them on simple excursions, let alone actually going out and having fun together. He had always kept a part of himself roped off from others. That wasn't to say he was cold, far from it, he doted on her best friend, his kid sister, and as she remembered now, she realized she had also been added under his protective wing. She could dimly remember all the fights he had gotten in keeping the two of them safe. But still, he had never seemed to show any romantic inclination towards her. To her it seemed that he treated her like another sister. She had been happy with just that, just being near him had been enough. 

So the question in her mind remained, would he have been wary and protective? Or just maybe would he have shown traces of jealousy? She almost laughed cynically at that thought. Only her imagination could come up with a scenario quite like that. Realistically, he'd probably check her fiancee out, make sure that he could honestly care for her, and then wash his hands of it. 

The thought she probably meant so little depressed her and she lay her head down on the cold hard stone marker. It hadn't been fair that they'd both been taken away from her so quickly. Either one of them would have been bad enough, but both of them? She hadn't even been able to attend the funeral for their parents because of the haste to move. Why had her father decided that being a photographer was a better job than an assistant of the bank? It didn't make sense, but she had been a bit too young to complain. Besides, it had happened long ago and she doubted her parents remembered. They had banned her from ever coming here, and though she wasn't sure of the reason why, she had obeyed until now. The anniversary of the incident

Slowly she got to her feet and straightened her outfit. She'd have to hurry home or she wouldn't make it back in time before the others started worrying about her. Telling her friends about her past wouldn't help anyone, so she wasn't about to do it. Besides, it would probably only hurt them knowing that she had another love before her fiancee. She would continue to let them believe it, they needed to believe it. Just like she needed to believe her first love was dead and gone.

An owl hooted softly above her and she glanced up to see the wise old bird watching her. A shiver ran down her back and she took a step backwards. She knew owls couldn't hurt you, but the eyes They weren't a pretty sight when everything else around you was nearing pitch black. She lifted a hand in farewell to the rows of silent markers for the dead, and turned to leave the cemetery. At this rate she was going to miss the bus that would take her back home, and considering that she really didn't know anyone from around this area, that would be a bad thing.

She was way too absorbed in her thoughts to realize she was being followed. Entirely too focused on reliving memories to realize that there was someone behind her, and too completely involved in trying to stop her tears to notice the hand that grabbed hers.

Startled blue eyes snapped up to meet an emotionless golden one. It was too dark for her to make out anything else and she tried to shrug the stranger off. Perhaps they were lost? But why hadn't she heard them come into the cemetery? "Are you visiting someone as well?" She glanced back at the grave that she had tried to tidy up and noticed the single golden orb glance briefly at the worn words.

Fueled by the idea that this strange person was focused on the names of the grave, she snatched her hand out of his grasp and decided to make a run for it. If it had been some sort of accident, or a lost visitor, surely they would have spoke up, right? Besides, if she was wrong and being a silly worry wart they could have some tea afterwards. If she remembered right there was a great café she has passed on the way here...

As she realized she wasn't hearing anyone's footsteps but her own she stopped and looked around. Despite that everything was only lit by the pale light of the moon, she could discern that whoever the odd person had been was gone. Maybe she had been imagining things, maybe she had caught herself on a statue that had a golden trinket wrapped around it. That had to have been it, there was no such things as ghosts.

Regardless of her reassuring mantra, the young woman hurried on her way and managed to exit the dark cemetery. She was just breathing a sigh of relief when she noticed someone watching her. She swallowed nervously and managed a brief smile to the well-dressed business man.

"What's a pretty little thing like you doing out here all alone?" Warm brown eyes took in her slightly ruffled appearance."Ah, I see You're one of them." An odd unknown emotion seemed to appear in the stranger's eyes and she took an uncertain step backwards. "Don't worry, I can help you out. Just follow me to somewhere a bit more private and we'll get you taken care of, and then we'll both be on our way, ne?"

She was confused at the offer but nodded He didn't look dangerous, perhaps he could help her get to the bus stop in time? She followed him off of the main street and onto a smaller less-lit one .As he stopped at an alleyway she shifted uncertainly and took a step backwards. "Are you sure this is the way to the bus stop?"

The man was pulling a billfold from his pants and paused to glance back at the girl. "Bus stop?" He rifled through and pulled out a few crisp notes. "These should pay for that, but first, we should conclude out business, ne?" He suggested as he shrugged out of his jacket.

Frightened now, she let the bills float to the ground and took another step backwards. Surely this guy wasn't suggesting She shuddered at the thought and started to take another step backwards when she bumped into something.

Her heart starting to pound she glanced over her shoulder and almost screamed. This new stranger had a collection of vicious and horrible scars decorating his face, and if that wasn't enough he was wearing an eye patch on his left eye. She could only hope it was for looks and that he hadn't actually lost an eye. He was frightening!

While the girl had been distracted the businessman had recognized trouble when he saw it, and had left the scene. Personal safety was vastly more important than a few moments of pleasure. That guy wasn't a simple bully from some pompous gang, no, he was far more dangerous than that. His eye clearly relayed that message to all those that could read it. He was deadly. Sighing with faint frustration, the man counted his losses as he hurried to the first open store he could find. Anywhere was safer than back there.

"Thank you so much," she whispered as the full horrors of what might have befell her were realized. She started to say more when she realized he had a single golden eye. A golden eye that was locked on her. She felt fear grip her insides and she whimpered softly as her fingers rooted around her jacket for a familiar compact. 

Wordlessly, the silver-haired stranger lifted up a small round object and slightly smiled, the action almost seeming twisted, as her eyes caught sight of it. Without speaking he dropped it into the girl's hands. As she opened her mouth to thank him he pulled out a long wicked knife with one hand, and grabbed her by the throat with the other. She felt the cold steel blade at the curve of her throat and whimpered softly as she was led away from the alley.

As she was forced to turn her back to him she never noticed the handle side of the knife crash into her head, leaving her to briefly see stars before turning her vision completely black. Still without speaking the man picked up the unconscious strange girl and slung her over his back. He wasn't one to put a lot of thought into matters, but he had noticed something peculiar about the gravestone she had been visiting, something that could bring him a lot of pleasure later on when he reported it. Something that would make his day.

A fleck of drool landed on the unconscious girl as she was packed into a small car, with little more care than if she was a giant package, as his eye shone with excitement. Killing the girl would have been his first choice, but his orders were to only do minimal damage, only enough to kidnap her. He had never expected that the job could bring joy and excitement. 

Just like the uncontrollable excitement he had felt when she had been sobbing against that cold stone, he was starting to feel it again when he imagined the rewards he would receive. Maybe he'd get a chance to play with the bunny later for doing such a good job, and if not her, perhaps he'd get a chance to use his blades on someone else. Someone not important to the mission. Someone that would make itfun.  



	2. Chapter One

Author Notes: You know I have to admit I'm kind of shocked that so many people labeled the prologue as creepy. Especially considering that what I have planned later makes it seem a lot tamer ^^;; 

Purr, Of course it's Mamoru. I don't particularly like him, but I'm going to do my best to write him in character for this. Aka, those who are waiting for him to club Usagi or anything ^^;; you might wanna turn away now. 

And I'd like to give a special thanks to Phedre no Delaunay, you actually tell me the bad and the mistakes as well as the good in my fanfictions. Thanks ever so much. I hope this fic's 'potential' doesn't fade as I release the chapters.

And a general note to everyone before I start this tame chapter. If you were looking to be creeped out, try in a couple chapters. My pre-readers swear it's creeping them out and a few seem to have vanished on me, hmm...Oh, and for those wandering what I mean by my pre-readers have already gotten a hold of the next two chapters, I'm currently writing about a chapter a day for this project. So regardless of reviews, until the great Flood of Harry Potter/Sailormoon fan fictions flood the way, I'll be releasing a chapter a week. For more information on the Flood and why I won't be updating for three months after it happens, visit my author profile....Also for those who are wanting a Usagi/Farfello coupling, be careful what you wish for. 

***

**Chapter One: **

The shop wasn't as nearly crowded as it usually was. In fact one could say it was doing badly in comparison to most days. This was probably due to the fact that most of it's workforce was busy with deliveries, and not many of the usual window shoppers were interested in plain normal Ken, or with the new member of the florist team, Aya-chan.

"Thank you, come again," her sweet voice chimed as yet another satisfied customer left with their arms full of aromatic flowers. She loved this job. It filled her with joy seeing the looks of thanks and happiness, each customer acquired after buying a bouqet of flowers. It was all too relaxing. 

"Hidaka-san, could you please help me get this plant down?" She requested as she gestured towards a green giant that lorded over all others as it rested on the highest shelf in the store. She would of attempted to get it herself, but she remembered all too well how pleased the others had been with her before, when she had single-handedly managed to bring the whole store to a halt as the case fell over with her on it. That hadn't been an easy case to explain to the others.

Ken glanced up from watering some of the plants, and deftly dodging the grabs of some of his own fans. How he had somehow acquired fans that cared more for him than Aya or Yohji was beyond him. They weren't exactly a welcome bunch, but he was able to tolerate them. "That one?" He almost groaned at the memory of Aya being furious at the group the last time Aya-chan had put herself into danger. If he didn't help he'd be the only one to suffer the red-head's rage. A shudder ran through him and he held up a hand to stave off his group. "Sure thing, be there in a second," he called as he waded through the groups of girls. Why did he seem to attract the young highschoolers anyway? He could almost swear that most of them were from junior high. 

The smiling girl nodded and watched as Ken started his ascent to the top. She wished him all the luck in the world. She still had a few bruises from her last fall. Since her attention was diverted, she didn't notice the smaller girl tugging on her shirt until the kid somehow managed to pull her sleeve down and reveal her pale creamy skin. With a shriek that sent Ken tumbling off of the shelf, she whirled to confront her attacker to see an adorable girl with her hair in pigtails. The girl smiled sweetly and pressed a long thin package into her hands before waving and running out of the store. Maybe she had screamed too loudly at the kid?

Ken winced as he plucked out needles from a cactus he had managed to break his fall on, really, why would people put a cactus so close to a ladder anyway? He had a sneaking suspicion that Aya-chan had a slightly different reason than he had been led to believe, especially if these sharp needles had a say in it. He noticed his small group eying him nervously, ready to dart to his side and take care of his wounds. The thought made him shudder, the last thing he needed was a pack of girls fighting over each other to take care of him. Besides, he had a feeling if the majority of them came too close he'd probably end up being put in jail. "What is it?" He managed to question as Aya-chan tore the package open.

"I'm not sure" She attempted to find the darling that had delivered the package but realized that child was long gone. She pulled up her almost forgotten shirt sleeve and glared darkly at Ken. She couldn't accuse him yet, but she'd keep an eye on him. If it turned out he was responsible for any of it, she was going to make sure her Oniichan taught him a lesson or two. 

With a shrug she managed to tear off the rest of the drab brown paper and blinked at the blank CD that was left. "What is this?" She wondered as she searched for something to play it in. Ignoring Ken's sudden interest, and sudden desire to free the CD from her hands, Aya-chan plopped the CD into the nearest available player and pushed play.

Ken was torn between trying to herd the shoppers out of the store, and trying to protect Aya-chan in case it was some sort of bomb. The last thing he needed was explain to her brother how Aya-chan got hurt while he was busy shoving customers out of the store. He paused in his mental debate as he noticed that the CD wasn't doing anything, with a sigh of relief he turned back to his customers and forced a smile. Knowing Aya-chan she wasn't going to give up that easily, she had a familiar stubborn streak that had gotten her more trouble than he could remember. Plastering a pleasant smile on his face he turned his attention to the milling crowd who were either actually considering buying flowers, and those that were just there to watch the workers and settled on him. Getting them all out of the store without any more injuries to himself was going to be difficult.

Aya-chan meanwhile had decided that perhaps the CD wasn't an audio one afterall and jogged to Omi's room. Usually she wouldn't dare enter one of the guy's rooms. She had accidently stumbled into Yohji's once and that experience had almost been enough to scar her. Ever since then she'd been extra careful staying away from the playboy, not that she really needed to though, her brother was protective enough that all three of the others knew to keep their hands and eyes off of her. It was nice having such a loving brother. She opened Omi's door and sighed in relief, just as she thought, Omi didn't have any embarrassing objects or pictures in his room. As her eyes landed on his personal computer she grinned and sat down. Surely the computer could tell her what kind of CD it was, right?

Thrilled with a sense of adventure, she started his computer and inserted the disc. What was on it? Maybe a map of some kind like she used to pretend when she was little? Or maybe it was a game, though if that was the case, it was probably meant for Omi anyway. Her smile turned into a frown as she started to drum her fingers in a rhymathic pattern, what was taking so long? Wasn't Omi taking care of his computer? This thing was taking forever. She was about to abandon all hope when an image appeared in the middle of the screen. Her eyes widened slightly at the bare room that was being shown and she frowned. "What is this?"

**

Ken sighed in relief as the rest of the girls finally left. The store was empty once more and he flipped the close sign in hopes it'd stay that way. His first instinct was to check on Aya-chan, but that instinct was soon interrupted as he realized an exhausted Omi was entering the store. "Finish early?"

Omi gave a weary smile and managed to nod. He barely even registered the fact that a cactus he had been nursing to health was on the ground and in tatters. He was just too tired. It was amazing how much energy a high school girl could have when chasing after a member of the opposite sex. Even more so when she realized he was from the same school as she was. He could almost swear that some of these orders were meant only to torture him. That had to be the case... Dimly he noticed something missing, something more important than his cactus. Something that could really manage to bring him harm if he didn't find it. "Where's Aya-chan?" 

Ken winced. "I think she's upstairs, she got some sort of package from this toddler. I didn't see anyone else around, and don't know where the kid got it. It looked okay I think she went to look for something to play the CD she found." He plucked the last of the vicious needles from his hand and sighed. That wasn't something he wanted to go through again. He wasn't even aware that Omi had dashed off until he realized the shaggy brownish-blonde haired boy was gone. He was about to give chase when he noticed someone else in the doorway. He paled a few shades as he realized Aya was back.

**

Aya-chan had to mind to fast forward the stupid thing when she realized there was finally movement in the weird room. A well dressed man whose face was in the shadows sat down and smiled. It sent a shiver down her back and she found her slim arms wrapped around herself for warmth. This guy scared her. 

"What are you doing?" 

The voice came from behind her and with a small shriek she lifted a pillow off the chair and hurled it at her attacker. A half amused smile leapt onto her lips as she realized her aim was true and a startled Omi fell to the ground clutching a pillow. From the looks of it she had actually managed to scare him more so than he had scared her. Good, it served him right, sneaking up on her like that, did he have no shame? "Daijoubu?" She queried as she divided her attention between the fallen boy and the monitor. "Why's this guy being so quiet?" she demanded outloud as she toyed with the speakers in case that was the reason she wasn't hearing a peep. 

"This message is to Abyssinian." 

The sound was enough to throw Aya-chan out of the chair and she gasped in sharp pain as the words reverbrated through her head. She quickly fiddled with the dials until she had turned the sound completely off, and rubbed at her aching ears. "Itai." 

Her mumble wasn't even noticed as Omi, who had finally gotten to his feet, stared numbly at the screen. "Aya-chan Can you do me a favor and find Aya-san? I think we need to talk"

She was about to argue this when she realized who was in the doorway. She winced as she noticed the narrowed gaze and sidestepped behind a startled Omi. "Here he is, Omi-kun, I think I'll go see if Ken-kun got that plant down for me yet, ja ne," she called as she hurried out of sight. The sating of her curiosity wasn't worth the torture of the interrogation her brother would put her through. Besides, there were a few places she could hide out to see what was going on without her being caught. 

"Aya-san" Omi swallowed nervously as he realized his teammate was watching him suspicously. "I think you should get a look at this" He gestured with one hand to the monitor that was still playing. 

Apparently the shadowed figure had gone and now there was a girl sitting in the seat. Her seat had been moved out of the shadows and she was fidgeting nervously in the light as she seemed to talk to someone off camera to her side.

"Turn it up," Aya softly demanded. The girl had gotten his attention. She reminded him of someone from his past. Someone that had been under his protection for a time. If the girl on the monitor was her. His thoughts came to a halt as Omi managed to get the sound going and closed the door for privacy. It was obvious that whatever this was, wasn't for Aya-chan's eyes. They had barely managed to free her from everything, there was no way they were going to let her see any part of the other side of their lives again.

"State your name please."

The voice was easily recognizable and both teammembers frowned at the screen. Why was he sending this to them? Or a better question, why had he sent it to Aya-chan? Who was this girl on the tape? 

"Aya-san, do you know her?" Omi interrupted as he waited for the girl to face forward so they could get a good look. "Or maybe Aya-chan knows her?" He mused to himself, totally unaware that Aya's fist was clenching. 

"Your name."

Finally the young woman faced forward and a dark bruise was revealed on one of her cheeks. Her eyes were filled with a mixture of fear and terror as her eyes frequently checked out something just out of the camera's sight. She suddenly began to scream and struggled to escape from the cold steel chair as whatever she was staring at seemed to get her full attention. 

Aya's lips moved in a soft whisper at the same time the obviously frightened girl screamed, "Tsukino Usagi."  



	3. Chapter Two

_Author Notes: Sorry if the Aya names confuse you, but even with the discovery of Aya's true name, the rest of his teammates still call him 'Aya' So to distinguish the two, the female Aya will always be referred to as Aya-chan. Aya-san or Aya-kun will always be used for the male Aya. ___

_Confused? ^^;; sorry about that. I assume it's because the view changed? I blame that on Nora Roberts, I recently finished one of her books where she tied three different storylines together. I'm not going that far just yet, I'll have two main ones, Aya-chan's story and her investigation, and Usagi's own ordeal. Occasionally I'll touch base with other groups involved but things will revolve around these two. And yes, not only does this have a plot I think will work and is different from most; I have most of it, even the tiny details mapped out. Let me tell you that DOESN'T happen often, so if I keep schedule and get this done as soon as I'm hoping to, it could be my best work to date, if it isn't already. And yeah, that plot is stupid, but honestly I used that for quite awhile ^^;; I'm finally happy with my style of writing and detail given and feel I can focus on actually working on plots now… Goal? I soon hope to start work on an original and attempt to get it published, though that's probably not going to happen right away, but wish me luck anyway, ne? Yep, I've seen the entire series and some Gluhen ^^ so yeah I'm using Aya-chan. And honestly I'm against people that do that, you can't learn everything from a character by just reading fanfiction, no matter how well it's written, simply because let's face it, some characters are not always displayed in perfect light. If you're actually serious about learning a series please buy it, or if you can't, at least look up information on the internet. Anipike is the best reference source I can give, I'm constantly looking up small details such as just what one of the senshi's broaches look like, or the exact shade of someone's eyes. PLEASE don't get all information from fanfictions! Okay, you're not really going to get much Farfie this chapter, but next chapter is all him. I'm going to give my representation of him, what I think makes him tick and such, and like I mentioned before, it should be much more creepy than what you guys shuddered at in the prologue. I'm sorry! ^^;; I just know I've been ignoring Ken a lot and I felt bad about it, so he's going to get a pretty big role from now on, and next time you see him, he's going to be picked on even WORSE. But it will calm down after that chapter. In final thoughts __Phèdre nó Delaunay, Comtesse de Montrève thank you so much for your well thought out reviews! You're one of the reviewers I look most to hearing from since you give me an honest well-thought out opinion. Thank you!_

_^^;;; hehe, your reviews always scare me sometimes. You're very unique in what you say ^^;;; I wonder if I'm going to drive you away with the next chapter? You're already scooting away ^^;;___

_Thank you, Sailor Fantasy. I appreciated your review, and I hope Farfie doesn't scare you next week when he's released. It's the first time I've written such a twisted character, even Tomo from Fushigi Yuugi was a bit more sane than Farfie is. Ah, I should warn everyone that I WILL delve into Farfarello's past, so if you don't want spoilers about him, watch out.  And I'll work hard to bring that rating up!___

_Wow… Three great reviews from you guys? Thanks so much Dilkara! Perhaps it's a bit of karma rubbing off for spending a day reviewing, and hopefully giving advice, to other authors? Well in any case, thanks. Chilly ending hmm? Okay… To keep with that trend I've changed a few of the storylines around in this chapter to hopefully give the same feeling. I write Nagi well? O.o I had no idea… *bows* thank you very much, and this is going to be the darkest thing I've written up to date, I'm not sure how far I can go, but in order for one particular pairing things will have to be VERY dark. As for Aya-chan, I am having to give her a personality since she never got much of a chance to show one in the series. I relied a lot on the flashbacks of her character… As for fleshing her out, I hope that happens when I get to her part of the storyline to focus on. _

_Final note to everyone, as of this moment I'm considering two endings since I still haven't decided on just who will get the girl in this triangle. I might decide by the time I finish, but just wanted fans of both to know it is entirely plausible. ___

**_***_ **

**Chapter Two**

A sharp ring disrupted the normal silence of the night and with a groan, a figure arose from their bed to grope blindly for the ringing instrument. They ignored the sudden wet feeling as they managed to knock a glass full of water to the side and consequently soak themselves. With a muted curse they finally managed to grasp the elusive phone and brought it to their ear. "Hmmph?"

"Mamoru?" the anxious voice on the other end of the line had the young man sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Why was Motoki calling him, and why did he sound so strained and worried? "Mamoru, I know it's late over there but the girls wanted me to call you..."

This revelation was enough to wake the sleepy college student up and he forced his eyes open as he fought a yawn. "What is it, Motoki? Is something wrong?" He was forced to speak in a low whisper, but his worry was still plainly audible. If he didn't get answers soon he'd ignore his sleeping roommate and start shouting. "Is Usako alright?" As silence answered him he felt the pit of his stomach drop. "Motoki, what's happened?" he was unaware his tone had turned into a deep growl until he heard the slightly nervous gulp on the other side of the line. He had to be patient, if something was wrong he wasn't going to get answers by biting off Motoki's head. 

"I'm not sure if it's serious... It's just that the girls wanted me to call you. They didn't think it likely but..." Motoki's voice trailed off as it seemed he was arguing with someone beside him. It was obvious from the sound of scuffling that someone was trying to steal the phone away. Obviously Motoki had regained control as his tired voice finally asked a question he had been dreading. "Is Usagi there with you?"

Mamoru fell limply against his bed with a hand trailing above it. He wasn't hearing this, this was all a nightmare. His Usako was safe and sound and at home dreaming about ice cream and visits to the Crown Parlor, where she'd get her favorite dishes and chat with all her friends as she imagined what video game she'd tackle next. No, his Usako couldn't be missing. "No," he whispered his heart breaking as he denied what he could feel in his mind to be true. He sounded older than his years and he closed his eyes as he felt moistness at the corners. "She's not here...." He took a deep breath to still his wandering thoughts and the emotions that threatened to consume him. "Please... Tell me what's going on. What's happened to her?"

"She's missing, Mamoru. She didn't make the girls' outing yesterday morning, and no one seems to know where she is. We've tried a lot of places but she hasn't contacted any of them. We thought maybe something happened to you and she decided to surprise you for a visit..." his voice trailed off as he offered the far-fetched idea. The last hope he had given the girls, and that he had given himself, was crashing down. The sweet bunny that had been almost like a little sister... no, she had been more than that, more than he ever wanted to admit. He could hear muffled sounds coming from the other end and could visualize his best friend close to tears. He knew the feeling because that's what he wanted to do, "Well... She's probably lost or something," he managed to choke out; he couldn't let Mamoru know, he refused, and if he kept talking like this it'd slip out somehow. "We'll call you when she comes back; just do the same for us, ne?" He softly requested before hanging up and closing his eyes as emotions welled within him. 

The others that stood around him were tense and nervous as they glanced nervously at each other. "Where is she?" Rei snapped. Her worry knew no bounds as she went over a mental list of all the things her naive best friend could have gotten herself into. Why hadn't she ridden Usagi harder and forced her to listen to all those lectures she had ever given? If anything happened to the blonde, she'd blame herself. 

"Calm down, Rei," Minako soothed as she blinked back her own tears. They had contacted the outers but the group was out of the country, and no, they hadn't an idea about their princess's whereabouts either. It was very disturbing; it felt like Usagi had vanished off the face of the planet. No one knew where she was or had heard anything from her about any plans. "She'll... she'll be fine," she managed to whisper before she bowed her head and let the tears fall. 

Ami was better at holding back her own grief. She had been trained well; a doctor couldn't break down in front of their patients, could they? She would be no different. She flitted from one friend to another like an anxious bee as she checked on their mental and physical health. True, most would argue that Usagi hadn't even been missing for the required 48 hours yet, so they shouldn't be so worried. But most didn't realize that their Usagi had never been out of touch for even over twelve hours. Where had she gone, and why hadn't she told anyone anything? It worried her. The truth was, she believed, someone had to have nabbed their friend. She didn't want to believe it, but knew it was the most likely scenario. She was constantly worrying about her friend, and yet she had to staunch the worry so that she could care for the others who were crumbling without their main pillar of support. Usagi was their hope, their light, and their laughter, if anything had happened to her... She envied them for being able to worry and cry freely, but she knew the best thing she could do that would manage to help anyone, was to comfort them. Besides, she had a multitude of programs running on her computer that were searching everything from newspapers, health records, doctors offices, hospitals, and even the morgue, for any mention of the young blonde. If there was the slightest inkling of news, she'd know it, and the others would have to comfort themselves as she would be checking it out. 

Makoto slowly hung up her own phone and closed her eyes in frustration. This wasn't like a normal enemy where they could zap it and be done with it. No, it was the waiting that was killing her. If she had the chance she'd take all of this fury out on the first villain in her path, but they hadn't seen anything like that for a year now. Things were peaceful. Ever since they had realized Usagi had gone missing they had called every place they could possibly think of. No one had any knowledge of where she had vanished to, or even knew where she might have gone. Her parents had been shielded of her disappearance for the moment, but if they didn't find her soon... They'd have to be notified, they still hadn't decided who would get that job. Besides, everyone was hanging onto that slim thread of hope that this was all just a bad dream and that any second now Usagi would step through the door and ask if her 'Mamo-chan' had called yet. They were all hoping, they were all praying, they were all waiting for a miracle, they didn't care what God it came from as long as it was answered. That their best friend would be brought back to them safe and sound. "Please," she whispered, she didn't care who heard her prayer as long as it was answered. "Please."

**  


Aya-chan wasn't happy, in fact she was as far from happy as you could possibly get. Despite her brother's precautions, she had been able to convince Ken-kun that she had forgotten something upstairs and had managed to hear the whisper of her brother, and the scream from the person on tape. She didn't need to see the video to know who the voice belonged to. How could she forget her sweet and gentle best friend? 

Of course this brought up the issue of just why her best friend was on a CD that had been delivered to her. Why had she been screaming? And just why wouldn't her stupid protective brother tell her anything? Didn't Usagi mean anything to him? The three had been best friends only a few years ago, was he just going to keep her out of the loop? Aya-chan snorted at this, there was no way she was abandoning her friend.  She just had to find one of the guys who she could 'convince' to help her. At the moment her eyes were already set on one, now if she could just get his attention away from his soccer ball long enough for him to listen to her…

"Aya-chan, is something wrong?" Omi had been given the wonderful task of keeping an eye on Aya-chan. Apparently her brother wasn't easily fooled and had realized from her actions and reactions that the girl realized something about the video he received. It was Omi's job to keep her safe and completely out of it. Though Omi had to wonder if Aya was really planning to abandon the girl he had managed to get a glimpse of on tape. Why was Schwarz involved in this, and why had they kidnapped someone out of the blue? Were they out for revenge?

"Ken-kun?" Aya-chan popped up in front of the distracted soccer coach and smiled brightly at him, he barely even blinked as he went over a mental lecture he was due to give to his class. "Ken-kun, will you take me to the store?"

Omi snapped out of his contemplative mood and realized that Aya-chan had vanished from her and Aya-kun's room. He fought a wince as he realized that if anything happened to her that Aya-kun would make him pay for it. Thankfully, he heard her questioning Ken about something and a startled gulp and quick muttering from the other boy. 

Omi was curious about it all, who wouldn't be? But he wasn't one to snoop, so he coughed to announce his arrival as he entered the room. Seeing a red-faced Ken was amusing, but he had to wonder if the innocent looking Aya-chan was the cause. "Is everything okay, Aya-chan? Can I get you anything?"

She smiled sweetly at him and shook her head as she tugged on Ken's elbow. "No thank you, Omi-kun, actually Ken-kun here was about to take me to the store.  I've seemed to run out of a few things… I kind of need." 

Ken took this slight reprieve to whisper just what Aya-chan needed to an overly suspicious Omi. He almost chuckled as the younger boy paled and muttered a string of incomprehensible words as he turned a deep dark ripened cherry red.  "So do you want to take her instead?" He offered with an all too innocent grin. He couldn't escape his laughter as the boy turned an even darker shade and literally squeaked as he backed up and escaped to his own room. The joys of teasing those who were all too sensitive, though the drawback was that he still had to take her. He glanced at the grinning girl and groaned, he really prayed that Aya wouldn't snap and try to kill him for this. 

**

She dimly remembered waking up with a throbbing headache. Apparently whatever she had been whacked with was enough to not only leave an aching cheek, but left her with a blinding migraine. She was too young to have migraines. She had been kept blindfolded for the longest time, which was actually fine with her. The last thing she needed was to see bright light when her head felt like it would explode any moment. She had noticed early on that both her arms and feet had been tied with strong sturdy rope, she had tried to break it with no success, and that it appeared she was alone. Or rather that she hoped she was alone, she still remembered the strange scary face of the person that had attacked her for apparently no reason at all. But since when did strange scary people need reasons to attack?

And where was she now, hours later? That was a good question; one she really didn't know how to answer, nor was she sure she wanted to know it. Her legs had been untied a short while back by someone that actually looked younger than her, though he hadn't really spoken to her, just led her to yet another room. It was in this darker room that her blindfold was taken away and she had a chance to recuperate from the still strong force in her head. Unfortunately she hadn't been able to get a glimpse of her other captors, and she really doubted the boy had done this to her, just quite yet. Or maybe this was fortunate in her case?

Either way, her attention had been diverted by that point and she was watching a slowly blinking red light. It had taken her a few seconds to realize that she was being recorded, and then a strange guy had stood in the shadows and had calmly asked her question after question, which she had refused to give a single answer to. She wasn't sure if these people knew her alter identity or not, but she wasn't about to give it away. And she had planned not to answer anything they asked, Rei would have been proud, until she realized she wasn't the only person tied to a chair. 

Not far from her seat, and just out of the view of the ever watchful camera, there was a wide-eyed and obviously terrified teenaged girl that looked to be roughly around Hotaru's age. The weird freaky guy that had kidnapped her was sitting next to this stranger with a knife that looked like it had come from some b-rated horror flick. If possible the thing looked even sharper and crueler than the one she remembered, but perhaps that was because it had a dark red substance on it, that made something inside of her freeze when she saw it; blood.

As the man asked her another question, his voice droning on like a machine in the background, Usagi felt herself began to shake as her eyes were latched to the blade that slowly descended on the helpless victim. A scream tore from her threat as the same time a scream erupted from the lips of the other girl as the knife was plunged into soft fleshy skin of the arm. Her attention was instantly focused on the well-dressed man as she fought tears and hysteria. She thought for a moment to remember his question; who was she? "Tsukino Usagi!"            

Tears trickled down her pale white cheeks as she struggled long and hard to loosen the bonds upon her, to loosen them enough where she'd at least be able to reach her compact. If she could transform she would save that girl. She couldn't let these monsters hurt her! She knew she didn't have the best fighting skills, and she realized she was outnumbered at least two to one, maybe even three, but there was no way she was just going to sit there and let someone be hurt like that! NEVER! She struggled even harder and felt her fingertips brush against the cold hard metal. If she could just manage another inch, she'd have it...

Soft sobs and whimpered cries for mercy were whispered by the other girl as she thrashed and struggled to escape from the mind-numbing pain. The crazy knife wielder had left her side and was now beside a startled Usagi. 

Usagi was so shocked at the intrusion that she dropped her compact that she had finally managed to get a loose grip on, and it rolled across the floor to rest at the shoes of the well-dressed, and now slightly smiling, man. "What do you want?" she demanded, fear and shock made her voice sound shaky and scared, and yet she managed to keep a resilient tone through it all. 

"Want?" The man in the shadows seemed to do his version of a laugh, the sound merely cold and unfeeling. "I don't want anything at all from you, Tsukino-san. Though I must admit my curiosity was a bit piqued due to some peculiar things we've noticed about you." His voice was impersonal as well as cold, and had made Usagi forget her fear of the knife wielder for the moment. 

"Then let us go," she whispered as her body began to shake in a state of shock without her fully realizing it. "Or at least... at least let her go, she hasn't done anything to you." She licked suddenly dry lips and tried to hold back another round of tears. It was her fault the girl had been injured, she knew it. "Please, just let her go."

The man barely paid attention to her as he spoke at length to the camera she had noticed earlier. Her head was throbbing too much for her to make out more than the odd name Abyssinian. She closed her eyes with a whimper and took a deep breath before starting to reach for her compact. It didn't matter to her any longer if the guy beside her noticed what she was doing; besides it seemed he was much more interested in the crying girl. 

The man, finished with his talk it seemed, glanced at the psychotic person beside her and nodded slightly. Before Usagi could really figure out just what had transpired she was once again being whacked upside her head with yet another object. She retained consciousness long enough to whisper sorry to the obviously frightened girl, before she passed out cold.  

****


	4. Chapter Three

_Author Notes: Finally... the Farfie chapter! ^^ Now I'm not sure if my beta-readers were being honest or not, but this apparently was 'creepy' to them. If it's not to you, wait awhile because I have another Farf chapter in the works where one of the responses I got was '*blink* wow' Anyway, I'm releasing this early because as I mentioned before, the Flood is almost upon us. A time when the land will be flooded with HP/SM fics, which I don't have a problem with but when they're coming in a flood like they will it's going to be impossible to find anything. So this will be the last chapter on ff.net until the Flood subsides, or if it doesn't turn out as badly as the last one was....heh I doubt that. Also as a present to Phedre no Delaunay for being such a great reviewer and trying to help me... There will probably be errors and such in this too . but I have an editor going over it... I'll just replace this with the edited chapter later. Also this is my take on Farfarello, I don't think he's soft and cuddly... I don't think he's completely insane, why? Because carrying out missions requires a trace amount of sanity. He's more along the brink, if you think he's too sane, tell me. If you think he's too psychotic... well tell me! Also tell me if you feel any emotion at all when reading this, any emotion at all, and if you could tell me what part evoked that emotion._

_Well two storylines since they tie into each other I'm not sure if they really be called 'plots' or not. *giggles* Gluhen is just like WK to me... Get too attached to someone....and.....*chuckles* Let's just say don't get too attached, ne? Hehe ^^ description seems to be a trait I picked up recently because not many of my other fics have as much work and thought put into it as this one does. I'm glad it shows ^-^ And I'd hope I've got her characterization down after four years... ^^;;; If not I should really pack up and try writing something else. You like humor? Well... the next chapter revolves around Aya-chan and Ken and their 'search' for some certain things. I'm not sure if it's actually funny or not, but if you enjoyed the little tidbit you should enjoy it, though I must warn poor Ken gets tortured a bit too much. And I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint you... Cause things should turn a bit serious for this storyline now. _

_***_

**Chapter Three: **

Something cold slid across her brow over, and over again. At each pass, and as she managed to wake up more and more, she realized the movement was happening over her bruised forehead, and that a wet substance was gathering in its path. She forced her eyes to open and stared shocked at her captor. Of all the people to wake up to, why was it the scary psycho?

"Pretty," He mused. It took her a second to realize he wasn't talking about her and she was relieved, at least until she realized he was directing the comment to the blade he held in his hand. The blade that had been sliding over her skin moments earlier, her blood dripped slowly from the sharp point and onto the waiting tongue of what she had decided was a monster. "Pretty," he mused again his eyes almost glazed as the knife once again trailed across her skin, this time taking a slow steady journey over her cheek. 

Usagi winced as the blade traveled closer, and with a small yelp she jerked backwards. This action was enough to make the knife slip and pierce her skin. As she reacted with a cry and brought her hand to her cheek, she realized with a start she was unfettered. Her eyes widened with shock, and then happiness, as she realized this and she started to get to her feet when she remembered her 'roommate.' 

He was quicker than she gave him credit for, it seemed in mere seconds he had sprang, like some great beast, to his feet and was standing in her way with only a slightly amused smile on his lips. "You can't leave."

It was the first time she had heard him speak a full sentence, and with it she recognized a slight, barely discernible, lilt, she couldn't quite place the accent but felt her fear go up another notch. He not only looked insane, he sounded it too, and he sounded happy over all of this. What kind of person had she been left with? 

He balanced the blade in his hand as he watched her with a debating golden eye. His previous amusement seemed to be faded as he studied her. He didn't seem pleased with what he was noticing, and almost looked like he was ready to attack her. The thought sent a shiver through her and she cautiously took a step backwards before realizing two very important things. 

"Where's that girl?" As his lips twitched, Usagi suddenly felt sick. It couldn't be Was that girl dead? She didn't want to believe it, but then where was she? Why wasn't she being held here as well? "Where is she" her plea hung in the air, but didn't seem to soften her captor at all. "What have you done to her?"

He laughed, he actually laughed as Usagi was pushed closer and closer to the brink of tears. The innocent were such interesting creatures. He could easily see how the death of one could make the one he hated cry. This idea made him wonder if even more tears would fall for this girl. It was a shame that Crawford had forbid him from doing any permanent harm. Though his reward had been satisfying, the look of terror on that girl's face He could almost taste her fear. He almost groaned as he watched the tears cascade down this girl's cheeks. It wasn't enough that he was making her cry. He wanted more; he wanted to hear the same cries that the other girl screamed as he tortured her. She wasn't dead, no, not yet. Not when she brought such a strong reaction from this other girl that was a virtual stranger to the first. 

That was why innocents amused him so much. She didn't even know his reward and yet she was more scared for her life than her own. Amazing And it was why he wanted to taint her, to turn her pure heart against her and to make Him cry. For the only thing worse than the death of an innocent, was the corruption of one. How would she react knowing the other girl had been trying to get away with no regards to the one who sought to rescue her? 

"Please, please let her go. She has nothing to do with this. Just let her go, please" Usagi dabbed at the wetness that slid down her cheek as she shivered from the smoldering gaze the golden-eyed man was giving her. It was amazing how scary just one eye could be when it had such a brutal bloodthirsty look in it. She wanted to scream for her Mamoru and and for him. He probably wouldn't care, in fact he'd probably leave her there in the grip of this monster, but that didn't stop her from wanting him there. "Let her go," she whispered a final time as she collapsed to her knees.

He was disgusted at her display. It had been amusing the first time, but he was quickly getting oh so tired of it all. He wanted to stop her pleas for others; he wanted her to plead for her self, to beg him not to hurt her anymore, to not kill her. To promise and beg and plead and offer anything to get away, to make her abandon her high and mighty morals and to succumb to the same plane of life he lived on. He wanted her to suffer and realize that no one would save her, not even God himself and then. Then he wanted to kill her, for the light in her eyes to slowly die out as his blade released that precious fluid from her, to see the beautiful tainted blood freely flow.

Usagi watched as he suddenly scowled and sheathed his knife. She was about to breathe a sigh of relief and resume her questioning about the missing girl when he held up her compact. She must have been a comical sight with her jaw hanging open as he studied it. Did he know her true identity?

"Are you that concerned for someone you don't know?" The question was asked in a masked, indiscernible tone, and his eye seemed piercing as he waited her answer. Her compact was tossed nonchalantly in the air as he awaited her answer. By this point she was reminded strongly of a shark scenting blood and circling its prey. Was she going to die here? Was her entire future that she had visited going to come crashing down in some place she didn't know? 

Tears welled in her eyes once again and she struggled not to break down. She somehow realized that if she did so she'd be giving this monster what he wanted. She'd be feeding his sick hunger. But she was Sailormoon, she couldn't abandon that title, she couldn't abandon the fact that it was her duty to protect others from evil, and this man was the definition of evil, so no matter how worried she was for herself, she had to protect that poor girl. "Yes," she whispered, she couldn't hide all of the fear in her voice, but she was going to be brave. Rei-chan would be disappointed in her if she wasn't. "Yes, I am. Where is she? What have you done to her?"

His blade had reappeared at this point, and he was about to force her to fear for her own life, when they were interrupted. He scowled as he realized who it was and stepped away. It seemed his desires had been too strong; they had to have been to call him here. He once again put away his weapon and eyed the newcomer with a glare. 

A puff of cigarette smoke obscured Usagi's vision and she coughed and tried to wave it away with one hand. This new stranger eyed her like a hungry wolf eyes a rabbit and frowned thoughtfully. "Brad might have given me orders not to touch you, but if you have the same effect on him that you seem to have on me, he'll never know it." He took a step forward and watched as Farfarello faded into the distance, he could tell from the current mindset of his 'partner' that the other girl they had swiped off the streets for his amusement was going to suffer. It was rare that he had left her alive so long, it seemed his senses had been rattled by their bait speaking of which

"Where is that girl?" Usagi was scared, but surely this guy had to be better than the last, right? Besides, she wasn't going to stop until she got some answers, and if her eyes didn't fail her Her compact was lying on the ground untended. "She doesn't have anything to do with me, just let her-" her thoughts were halted as she heard a piercing scream originating from a room nearby. 

Schuldich threw the butt of his cigarette on the ground and smothered the small flame with the sole of his boot. It was understandable why Crawford was being so cautious with this girl. It was obvious now why 'they' wanted her, but he really doubted that Abyssinian would pay the price required to keep the girl out of 'their' hands. Abyssinian might have gotten his precious thing back, but that didn't change him, he had killed far too many for that. No, this girl was going to be facing a disturbing future, and no one would save her from it. She'd probably be better off dying at the hands of Farfarello in his opinion, sure she'd suffer, but she'd get to die, where she was heading Well, it wouldn't be pretty. 

"You're right, Fraulin, she has nothing to do with you. Consider her a 'Benefit' to his job of kidnapping you." His jaded green eyes narrowed on her and he took a step closer, noticing that she didn't slink back from him like she had been with Farfarello. "Seems he was having some fun with you," he chuckled as he noticed the trails of blood that decorated her face. Yeah, he had been having a lot of fun with her, as much fun as he could have without getting serious, anyway. 

"Benefit?" her eyes widened in shock, and were quickly filling with disgust. "Benefit?" she repeated, this time her tone sounding much harsher. "You're telling me that girl was taken from wherever just so thatthat freak can torture her?" Her eyes narrowed in fury and she stomped up to the smirking German. What kind of sadistic people had she ended up with? "How can you be so cold when you talk about something like that?" She whispered as her hopes were dashed against a stone wall. Were they all so cold and calloused? Were they all so bloodthirsty and demented?

Schuldich studied the girl for another moment and shook his head. "I usually don't help out our meal tickets, but I'll make a special case for you, Fraulin. Especially since you intrigue me," he studied her at length, his emerald eyes almost seeming to burn as he tried to peer into her soul. "Very intriguing" he admitted before he noticed her starting to smile and start to regain her shaken composure, "don't get me wrong," he corrected her and watched the hope dim in her expressive blue eyes. "I'm not going to help you escape from here. I'm only going to give you a little advice."

Usagi eyed the man warily. One moment he seemed open and nearly friendly, and the next he had that almost evil look in his eye. She almost had the idea of what a mouse must feel like when it's being toyed with by the cat. "What is it?" she whispered, was he going to tell her how to escape? Maybe a secret tunnel or something of the like was in her cell, and he was going to share the information on it? "Is it something in here?" She questioned as she took her eyes off of him for a few seconds to thoroughly scan the room. There didn't look to be any secret passageways around

Schuldich shook his head as he could easily tell what the girl was thinking. He didn't even need his 'gift' to read this girl. Everything she was thinking was written so clearly on her face. "You misunderstood me again, Fraulin. I'm not going to help you escape. I'm not going to tell you how to get out of here or how to rescue that other girl. No, I'm going to give you some advice." He waited until he had her full attention and all thoughts of flight had vanished from her pretty little head. He and Balinese had a common theme, they didn't touch the innocent, the young pure ones, and if he had wanted someone like that than he would have stolen that Schrient doll away from the chibi. "My advice to you, Fraulin, is to just give up hope and let him kill you. It's the more humane of the two futures that are available to you."

Shock, despair, and anger appeared in the sapphire eyes that stared unbelievably at him. "Let him kill me?" She whispered in a mixture of shock and kindling fury. "Just roll over and die for someone like him?" Mako-chan would be proud to see her standing up for herself and not just agreeing. The thought of her friend made her wince for a second before she glared darkly at the amused German. "I don't know who any of you are, but I'm not just going to die for any of you! I'm going to save that other girl," she softly vowed. 

Schuldich started to laugh at the spitfire he had apparently awakened when he realized her eyes were locked not on him, but on an object on the floor. He followed her line of sight and noticed her staring stubbornly at a golden compact on the floor. Curiosity getting the better of him his eyebrow rose in questioning and with a chuckle he scooped up the item and tossed it to her. "That desperate to look good for us, ne Fraulin? I'm touched."

Usagi ignored him as she relished that one moment where the familiar weight of her alter identity lay in her hands. It was true she was unsure if these people knew who she was, but it was also true that if she didn't act now and do her best to escape out of this nightmare that she might be helping them kill that poor girl. She wasn't about to do that. Determination glistening in her eyes she held her brooch into the air and shouted the familiar phrase. "Moon Eternal, Make Up!" 

***

_Okay question for everyone! What does Eternal Sailormoon have that none of her other incarnations have? _  



	5. Chapter Four

_Author Notes: Well the Flood wasn't as nearly as bad as I thought it would be. But that makes me wonder if the cause of the matter was because it was a book and not a movie? I hope that's not quite the case... Anyway, I'm updating again as you can see, and depending on how fast my talented imouto-chan Phedre edits you guys just might get a special treat this week. If not you'll get it eventually so don't fret about it. Those who've read my bio know I'm in the process of revising most of my stories, but what I didn't tell you is I'm only going to update this and Give a Reason (Harry Potter Style) on fanfiction.net, all the other fan fictions that were taken down will wait until one of these is finished. So far I've gotten really great reviews from the readers of this story and I'd like to say thank you. It means a lot to see a review with information pertaining to the story instead of a cry for a coupling or a mere 'add new chapter.' _ _And a special thank you to Umi-san ^^ I really enjoyed your review and it shed some light on a few of my stories... Why haven't the senshi rescued her yet? ^^;;; oops. Hopefully the revision will take care of that small oversight._

_Anyway, praise Phedre-imouto on the great editing job she did on this and enjoy the story. As for all those who answered 'wings' you are correct, 'Eternal Sailormoon' has a different set of wings than her future Queen self. She has the wings of a certain thing that will drive someone mad. That chapter will be delivered to you sometime next week. And if you thought the last chapter was bad... You might want to skip some paragraphs on the next._

_But for now it's time to follow detective Aya-chan._

* * *

Ken sighed. He was ready to sink into despair. Of all the things that Aya-chan could need. He vehemently wished that her brother would be forced to go on one of these excursions. It was funny, but he could almost swear that he had gone through this only a few weeks before. How time flied, though he could swear that last time she had bought enough stuff to hold back the Hoover dam. He was tempted to ask if she had used up her stock, but knew that was similar to asking for death. "Aya-chan..."

The girl glanced up at the whine and she couldn't help but giggle. She felt bad for Ken; it was the nightmare of every guy to be forced to help shop for 'certain' things, and for 'personal reasons' she had made him take her to the mall. Since he hadn't actually been to every store in the place, how could he know that 'those' things weren't really sold there? But it was necessary; she was on a mission and this was the only place it could take place in. "Do you want to help me carry everything, Ken-kun?" She really had to fight not to break into laughter as the soccer player paled several shades and blended in with the ghastly white wall behind him. She was really having too much fun at his expense.

"Do you need help?" He was seriously considering taking his chances with the male Aya and making a run for it. How could he possibly stay in a store like this? Wait. He eyed his surroundings closer and frowned thoughtfully. The last time he had been dragged down the dreaded aisle, hadn't it been in a store? This was the mall; did they have any 'specialty' stores like that? "Aya-chan? Are you sure this place has what you need?"

Aya-chan was caught for a moment. Was Ken actually paying attention before? Well he had certainly fooled her; she hadn't even known he had actually looked at anything but the tops of his shoes. Her eyes shifted to the side and she smiled lightly as she noticed another shop. It would work perfectly, "Actually I kind of lied to you, Ken-kun," she admitted with a soft smile. "I bought enough of that with you last time."

Ken had never wanted to tempt death so much as he imagined himself strangling the girl for torturing him so. "So if you don't need anything, then why are we here? Can we go now?" He was past the point of worrying if he sounded like a kid. He didn't want to spend a minute in here longer than necessary, and why? The answer was simple: where at work his admirers had to keep a respectable distance away. Here they could swamp him on sight, and this seemed to be where they all originated. A giant crowd of them was just waiting to pounce on him once he turned his back. He shuddered at the thought and attempted a stern look at Aya-chan. Why was she wishing for his early death?

She pretended to blush in shame and embarrassment and timidly pointed to a store just down the hall from where they were. "Actually, Ken-kun I need something else. Yohji-kun somehow ruined some things of mine the last time he was assigned to laundry duty, but I didn't think it was enough to cause him death by Oniichan, so I didn't mention it." She watched as his eyes slowly followed the path of her finger and she could almost see the years slipping from his life span. There was no way he was going to follow her in there; her brother would kill him. "Do you want to help me pick out some good ones, Ken-kun?" she innocently requested.

Ken stared stupidly at the sign. He stared so long that he was late to realize that there was a crowd quickly gathering around him and he was suddenly the center of attention. "Go in there?" he repeated, sounding a bit like a broken robot as he continued staring at the window display.

"PERVERT!" screamed a crowd. In a matter of seconds, and with a great flash as one of Ken's 'admirers' managed to get a priceless shot, he was pelted with a variety of merchandise until he was forced to shield himself and realize that Aya-chan had already scampered off towards the store. There was no way he was following after her into that kind of shop! Aya would skin him alive with his katana, and have fun doing it. Ken shuddered and took a step backward as the crowd circled in on him.

Aya-chan watched as Ken was chased away and chuckled. She would make it up to him later, but she had plans for today. Though her story about Yohji ruining a few of her personal items was true, it wasn't the reason she had insisted on the visit to the mall. No, she had a much more important reason for being here. She felt pity for Ken but he would have to suffer as she did some research. If what she had thought was true. She had to find out where her best friend lived, and had to find out fast.

She skipped the store that Ken thought she was going into, and ducked into a computer café. You couldn't imagine how relieved she was that they lived in such a technologically advanced age. She quickly paid off the curvy looking hostess. Obvious what sort of clientele they were going after, she thought with a snort. She settled herself at one of the more hidden computers in the back and sent a silent prayer of thanks towards Omi for all of his teaching as she opened a browser and started her search.

Meanwhile poor Ken had been forced to duck into the first available store he could find to escape from the infuriated crowd. Did he really look the part of some pervert? They didn't have to attack him in droves like that; it wasn't like he was going to actually follow Aya-chan in there. He realized belatedly that he had caught the attention of a swarm of extremely feminine hair stylists, as they descended on him with combs and scissors, and he could swear he could smell the scent of something else that seemed it belonged on the road as road kill. What were these people doing to him?

Aya-chan smirked as a school record popped up and she finished paying for the information with a grin. She loved her Oniichan, though she wondered how she was going to explain the bill on her credit card to him... Maybe she could convince Ken-kun to take the blame for its use. She was only supposed to use it in dire emergencies, but considering what she had seen, wasn't this an emergency?

She quickly pressed the print button and glanced around as she waited for the info to finish. Why had her best friend been moved all the way to Juuban? It caused a problem in her investigation. Juuban wasn't close. It would take her awhile to get there and her disappearance would easily be noticed. She could call over there, but she wanted to be there in person. She owed it to Usagi to do that. And if Usagi wasn't safe and sound? If it was Usagi's voice she heard from that room?

A tear slipped down her cheek and landed on the keyboard. The thought that her childhood friend could be in danger scared her. It scared her more than anything else. Well, almost more than anything else did. The thought of anything happening to her brother would be the only thing that could be scarier, but her brother could take care of himself. Usagi couldn't. At least she couldn't from Aya's memories. The blonde had been such a bundle of sun and happiness. She had never been cross with anyone and had helped Aya-chan in her early schemes. A small smile crept to her lips as another tear followed the first; the origin of this was from a much happier thought than the first. No matter where Usagi was, if she was alive, Aya-chan was going to find her. She was going to make sure that no one took that shining beam of light from the  
world.

Realizing that the printer was done she snatched up the paper and quickly folded it up and stashed it in her purse. How could she convince Ken to take her to Juuban? She doubted her earlier 'problems' would work this time now that she had came partially clean. She found herself dimly hoping that he had been cornered somewhere so that she could escape and find a bus. The idea didn't appeal to her for a bus took time and she didn't have time to waste. Every second that passed could be a second of hell for her best friend. No, if she wanted to get to Juuban she'd either have to come clean with Ken and plead with him, an action she wasn't sure would work once he realized she had tortured him today for nothing. Or she could find a reason to get him to go there.

* * 

Ken scowled as he reluctantly took out his wallet. He wasn't sure what had happened to his hair, only that he smelled like a skunk had decided to descend on him and it had cost him a small fortune. Of course anything had to have been better than being chased by the mob that had labeled him as a pervert and hentai. As soon as he exited the shop he noticed a familiar group of his fans that were known to follow him around. They were perilously close to stalking him actually, and he watched as they noticed him and started to burst into a round of giggles. He was blinded as they pulled their cameras out and each tried to get their own picture of the momentous event.

Ken staggered away from the blinding lights and ended up nearly running into a mirror. As his eyes adjusted and he realized just what they were taking pictures of, he stared stupidly. "A perm?" he nearly swayed on his feet as he stared at the tightly coiled hair. No, there was no way he was going to just accept this. He would rather be shaved bald than to be seen like this. He was going to get it taken out, find Aya-chan, and get out of here as fast as possible, even if it meant he had to go into 'that' store.

Aya-chan almost walked by Ken. The only thing that had caused her to pause in her quest was the fact that Ken was sporting a tight curly perm. The corners of her lips twitched faintly and a giggle escaped her. As she got his full attention she couldn't help it. She burst into laughter as he scowled at her. "Ken-kun," she gasped in-between her bursts of laughter. "What...happened..." She could even finish her question as she gasped for breath and held her aching sides.

Finally she was able to get some semblance of order over herself and dabbed at her eyes where tears had formed while she had been laughing away. "Gomen, Ken-kun," she apologized with a final chuckle before grabbing his arm and seeing his eyes widen at the movement. "But I'll make it up to you; in exchange you can help me out. I need to go somewhere and can't tell Oniichan about it."

Ken closed his eyes in weariness. The patience that had been built up by being a children's soccer coach had helped him through this ordeal without snapping. Now she wanted to go somewhere else? He almost groaned and collapsed to the ground in a faint. "Let me guess. This store doesn't have what you need either, right?" He asked with a mild grin as he picked at his super curly, and still smelly, hair.

Aya-chan had the decency to blush in shame and glanced away. She had overused this card and had managed to accidentally hurt Ken in the process. "I guess I should tell the truth, huh?" She asked as she glanced away and her smile seemed to fade away. "But first we should take care of your hair. I can get that out for you and explain my side of all of this as we do so."

Ken allowed himself to be led back through the mall and past the accursed shop. He could almost feel the stares as he was dragged along by Aya-chan. She certainly wasn't one to be worried about appearances it seemed. "Where are we going?"

Aya-chan smiled reassuringly at him over her shoulder. He hadn't said no to her request. That was a good sign. "I can get your hair back to normal, don't worry about it," she glanced around before her eyes settled on an appropriate location. "Okay, let's go over here," she urged as she pulled him to a door and pushed at it.

"Aya-chan." Ken felt himself turning crimson and pulled out of her reach as she barged into a women's restroom. "I think I've been called a pervert enough times today," he commented dryly as he took a step backwards.

Aya-chan fairly pouted but nodded thoughtfully. If she couldn't drag him there, she'd have to duck into the alternative. It normally would bother her, it wasn't exactly a place she wanted to visit, but if it brought her closer to the truth of what exactly had happened to her friend, she'd do it in a heartbeat. "Well how about here?" She queried as she grabbed his wrist and tugged on it. "Unless you want Yohji-kun to see your new style?" She fought another giggle as he scowled and ignored the sign of the door they entered as she merrily pulled him along.

A stream of men fairly flooded out of the door and into the main plaza of the mall. A few seconds later amid the sounds of groans and yelps another two groups of slightly younger men emerged. Unlike the first group that had gotten away with only red cheeks, this group was sporting various bruises and the second was hunched over and barely putting one foot in front of the other. Their crime: suggesting certain actions to a certain girl who wasn't in the best of moods. They had to pay for those actions with a few well-placed kicks; they wouldn't be bothering Aya-chan any longer.

Aya-chan smirked in triumph, deliberately ignoring the wincing Ken, and turned back to the matter at hand. True, she could visit the shop where this atrocity had been done to Ken, but she recalled the shop having quite a line when she had passed, and she was positive she could do a faster job anyway. "Hold still," she cheerfully intoned as she practically slammed Ken's head under the sink and turned on the water. She didn't even notice him slam his head into the spout as he tried to back away from an ice-cold stream of water as she worked.  


* * *

So does anyone know from which fanfiction the mall scene came from? Or who wrote that scene? ^^ Anyway, this is a sort of silent tribute to her wherever she is ^^. Next chapter we'll return to Usagi and the results of her transformation. 


	6. Chapter Five

_Author Notes: And so we come to another chapter... I'm sure some of you are frustrated with me for breaking up the suspense with a chapter on Aya-chan. *giggles again at Umi-san* you're a great reviewer ^^ you really are. Though I think someone mentioned with his short hair his perm probably looks like Doumyouji's from Hana Yori Dango. As for the points you mentioned, only the last one am I bothered with. I guess that means I don't use enough big words, ne? ^.~_

_As for the mall scene, you can see a different version of it in Give a Reason: Quatre's Day to Shine, a scene that was written by the great Chibi Tenshi ^-^ as for the lack of reviews, it got buried fairly quickly, and *shrugs* not a lot of people are probably interested in Aya-chan just yet ^^ maybe that will change when she gets to her interesting bits, na?_

_Warning, this is the chapter that upped the fic from a PG-13 to a R, so if you're a bit squeamish you might want to skip some parts. Also, all editing was done by the amazing Phedre-san *_* she's just great to be taking time out of her day to help out ^^ Domo arigato gozaimasu, imouto-chan! And a giant thank you to my Oneechan, Aideen Legacy, for the last line. I like it much ^.~_

***

**Chapter Five**

Schuldich didn't seem too overly shocked by the sudden shower of bright pink light and downy white feathers gently drifting through the air. No, he was more interested in the fact of Usagi's current state of dress, or would that be undress? He smirked as the light show finished and a new gate was opened. "Sailormoon, I see. Now it makes sense. Though I wouldn't stay that way if I were you, though I'm enjoying the view." He trailed off and tilted his head to the side, his dark green eyes narrowing slightly as he stood almost listening to something that Usagi herself couldn't hear.

Timidly she took a step forward towards the door while he was distracted. Her pure white feathers seemed to ruffle as she grabbed hold of the handle and started to pull. Or at least that was her intention; as soon as her gloved hand touched the door it was thrown open and she was thrown roughly to the ground.

"I believe I told you to stay away from her, Schuldich." The well dressed man from before entered the room, his eyes narrowed as he examined the scene. If he was shocked at seeing Sailormoon where one Usagi had once stood, he didn't show it.

The German nearly snorted but shut his mouth. He should have realized with the gate opening for him, it would open for the others as well. It shouldn't have shocked him that Brad would realize what he was up to. He pulled out yet another cigarette and cupped the fragile end of it as he lit it up. His plans had been slightly dismantled. His head lifted slightly and he glanced at the doorway as he felt a sudden urge to kill coming from one of the members in the room. His frown was invisible to all as he noticed Farfarello had caught sight of their resident angel. An angel... He had to take a step backwards as the pure hate seemed to roll off Farfarello in waves. He didn't want to simply kill her anymore, not just taint her; he wanted to mutilate her. "Bad move, Fraulin," he advised as he left the room. He hated falling into Farfarello's mind. It was pure darkness and insanity. He couldn't stand being there for longer than necessary.

Crawford frowned faintly as he seemed to gaze out behind the interior of the small room. "Schuldich, you'll come with Nagi and me. Farfarello, don't kill her, our employers don't care about any damages as long as she's alive, so show some restraint." For a moment his impersonal eyes caught the shaking girl's. "I won't be responsible for any incidents that happen if you choose to return to your other identity," he commented as he left the room knowing full well that Schuldich would follow; he didn't have a choice. He was well aware that the girl would suffer, but according to his gift, she wouldn't be dead by the time they returned. Besides, taking Farfarello with them was one of the ways that their mission could fall to pieces.

Usagi watched rightly horrified as the group of three, the mysterious kid that seemed to be called Nagi was apparently waiting outside the door, left her with the raging lunatic with a sharp knife. She wanted to scream at them to not leave her, but they were her captors. She couldn't just beg for her own release until that girl was safe. It was the only right thing to do. She heard a footstep behind her and whirled to make eye contact with the strange demented one. When had he come back? She took a step backwards as her eyes darted to the sides looking for an escape route. The way he was staring at her now. It was different than before. He looked even more insane than when he had been torturing that other girl.

"Angel..." Farfarello's voice was almost soft as he stared at her. If it weren't for that insane glimmer in the golden orb she'd almost think he was going to bow down and worship her! "You're one of His. Aren't you?" he actually seemed a bit more coherent than before, and that scared her more than anything.

She took another step backwards and felt her back pressing against the cold wall as he basically stalked her. She opened her mouth to tell him to leave her alone and that she wasn't going to let him hurt that girl again, when he roughly grabbed one of her pristine wings. She gasped in shock and tried to struggle out of his grip but realized it was like an iron claw. If she struggled anymore she'd feel that she'd manage to actually rip the wing itself off.

His eye closely monitored the fear that was rising into her blue eyes. That's what he had wanted earlier, not now. He was beyond his simple desires now. She was an angel after all, one of His. Angels weren't there for him when he needed them, so why should he let this one escape? They had such high ideas and morals. He wanted her to crumble as he slit her throat. He wanted her to curse God for forsaking her. He wanted all of that. And yet he was bound by Crawford's silly rules. But until he was given full permission to finally kill her, he was going to make her suffer, and what had made her suffer most of all?

Usagi winced as he plucked one of her feathers from her wing. She tried once again to shake him off so that she could attempt to call her tier. She hadn't realized he was so fast; she had forgotten his display of speed in the other room, and it had cost her. She couldn't even try to lose her transformation as long as he had such a solid grip on her. She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye and realized he was staring at the spot where he had plucked the flawless feather, or to be more accurate, he was staring at the drop of blood that was welling from the spot. She tensed as his other hand pulled the knife closer and she bit back a scream as she realized he was starting to scrape the blade across her tender wings.

It was barely touching her at first. He wanted to make her suffer mentally and physically, wanted her to believe that it wouldn't be that bad. That she wouldn't be in pain. His golden eye observed every shiver he invoked out of her as his blade ran deftly over the outline of her wing, and then scraped down the inside of it. As he repeated the action he noticed her tenseness vanish and with a self-satisfied smirk on his lips he plunged the blade straight through her wing until the tip was actually sticking out of the other side. Her scream filled him with elation and he laughed as she struggled and managed to hurt herself by tearing the fragile wing even more.

After what seemed like an eon to her she felt the blade, now warmed with her own blood, being slowly pulled out and ceremonially being cleaned by having it wiped against the rest of the pure white feathers on that side. She knew that with as much pain as she was in, there was no way she could manage to keep her transformation much longer. A sudden thought sent a chill through her and she bit back a sob that pulled at her lips. What if Mamo-chan had felt her transformation? Or what if he had felt her pain? She couldn't bear for him to go through something like this, to be attacked by weird psychos with knives.

Her thoughts stopped as Farfarello managed to grab her other wing. Why hadn't she been paying more attention? If she had turned her mind away from the blinding pain if only for a few moments, she would have realized she had been free. But no, she had been so caught up in keeping her mind off the agony that he had managed to get hold of her good wing as well. She could already feel the now clean blade gently ruffling her feathers as he rubbed them the wrong way and forced them to separate.

"Angel, why didn't you save them?" His eye narrowed in near hatred as he stared at her. She wasn't sure if he was accusing her or if he was pleading with her. Where had his insanity vanished to a mere moment earlier? "Why?" The knife paused at the top of her wing and gently traced a pattern. "If you don't tell me, I'll cut off your wings." He almost seemed to chuckle at that thought. "You can't fly to Him and make Him happy if they're gone. You'll be stuck here forever and He won't be able to save you."

Usagi frowned. She was tired of being this madman's stress doll. "Who is this 'He' you keep talking about? And I'm not an angel! I am Sailormoon, champion of love and justice!" She wasn't sure if the last line was the right thing to say or not, because the odd waffling personality had vanished in an instant and now he looked serious again.

"Love?" he spat. "Justice?" his sneer was evident from just his tone. "Where was justice when they were slaughtered? Where was love when He abandoned them though they followed everything He said! Where were you then?" Before she could respond he put pressure on the knife and watched as pain flashed across her face. He smiled in triumph as blood dropped down the blade and stained the flawless white wing. Without warning he let go of her wing and stepped back to admire his work. It was starting to look better. Red was smeared across her wings and barely any white was showing. He would fix that. But first- He wanted to break her; he knew just how to do that.

Usagi found she was finally alone and leaned against the wall as she panted heavily. What was she going to do? What could she do? Her options were limited and she was in such intense pain from her wounds. Why had he left her side? Was he planning to kill her now? She fought back a sob and struggled to her feet. Her body swayed in protest as she weakly took a step forwards. She desperately wanted to lose her transformation, but she remembered the words of caution from the businessman. Was it worth the risk to escape this blinding pain?

While Usagi had been in heavy debate mode, Farfarello had retrieved the next step of his plan and pulled a shaking sobbing girl into the room as he locked it behind him. He watched as tear-filled doe brown eyes found the angel and they widened. "Sailormoon?" her voice was scratchy at best, but such relief filled it upon seeing the heroine that Usagi felt a new surge of strength warm her bones.

Usagi could only stare in a state of numbed horror as the girl slowly began to realize just what state the super heroine was in. She noticed Farfarello watching closely from the side, waiting. But what was he waiting for? The thought irked her and she tried to gather the strength to summon her tier. If she could do that...maybe she could stop him. She closed her eyes and attempted to call the magical device to her, when she heard a startled shriek.

A handful of limp brown hair fluttered to the floor as Farfarello smiled. He didn't sheathe his knife as he held it firmly against his prey's throat. The loss of some of her locks was only to get the attention of the angel who had been ready to fight. He wasn't going to let her triumph so easily. He was going to make her regret not helping him. Make her regret every single moment of pain he had endured. He was going to make her suffer, and he was going to enjoy doing it.

"Please, let me go!" The girl was sobbing openly and no longer had the will to fight in her. She had seen what had happened to Japan's favorite heroine, and she didn't want the same fate. "You want that blonde girl, right? Just let me go and keep her! You don't need us both."

Farfarello seemed vastly amused and almost smiled. "Kill the blonde, and you can go." He watched as the angel's eyes opened as wide as humanly possible. Of course the girl didn't realize the blonde and the angel were one and the same, so satisfying.

"You can't!" Usagi protested. "You can't be a killer like he is! It's wrong!" She forced herself to take a step forward and focus on not collapsing in front of her enemy. "Stop," she whispered as she saw the knife  
flash in the dim light like some cobra waiting to strike.

The girl swallowed nervously and nodded slightly, not wanting to nick her throat after all. "I'll do it." Farfarello smirked at the words, his eye beginning to shine with an almost inner light. "I'll kill the blonde if you  
free me." Her brown eyes were still full of fear but they now held a resolute light. To save her life she'd be willing to take the life of someone else.

"Let her go!" Usagi demanded. "She has nothing to do with this, just let her go!" She didn't notice Farfarello's eye narrow. She didn't notice the pure fury shimmering to life in that golden eye. "Leave her alone," she whispered in desperation, her voice shaking with barely held back emotions.

Pure unadulterated fire burst to life inside that lone golden sphere. How dare she. He was going to make this angel rue the day she was born. He was going to make her pay for caring about the stupid girl that had offered to betray her to keep her own life. The angel had made her greatest mistake as she constantly pled for the safety of the other girl.

He snapped.

Usagi screamed a warning to the girl, who was under the impression that she was safe, as a silver flash caught Usagi's eye and a sudden shower of ruby red droplets fell to the floor in a rough splatter. "NO!" Usagi watched in shock and helplessness as the girl collapsed to her knees her eyes so wide and her mouth hanging open.

Farfarello's blade was impaled in the girl's side, near her hip where he wouldn't have to worry about the blade missing and merely scraping against a rib bone. He jerked roughly on the knife as he yanked it out of her and smirked as the shock wore off and the girl screamed endlessly. It was music to his ears. His eye flickered to the angel and he laughed as he realized she was crumpled on the ground in a sea of blood-stained feathers and tears. "Are you happy, Angel?" He chuckled as he licked the long silver blade and his eye locked on hers.

Usagi was shaking. It was all she could do to not lose her transformation. Of course she knew he was dangerous, of course she had realized he was a killer. But...she hadn't been prepared for this. She hadn't been prepared for him to torture an innocent soul in front of her, to slowly drain the life out of those frightened brown eyes. Those eyes that were locked on her as if screaming that they were betrayed by the feather endowed girl

Farfarello basked in the screams of his prey as he held her closer. The scent of her blood was intoxicating to him and he had to hold himself back in order not to spill anymore of it. He wanted every tile of the floor to glow like a flawless ruby; he wanted the angel's wings to be saturated so badly that they'd forever be crimson. He groaned aloud with his need and wants and barely suppressed himself. Not yet. He couldn't make a move yet.

Usagi had fallen to the ground and held her stomach as she felt it recoil in horror as a steady steam of red pooled beneath the pair. Why couldn't she gather the strength to get to her feet and stop him? She tried to force herself to remember her friends, to try to recall what Rei might have said in this situation. But she couldn't do it. She couldn't do anything but shake in fear as she saw the silver blade gliding over the tanned skin. She wanted to be brave, to try to be the Princess she was once, or maybe the Queen she was destined to be, but she just couldn't! She backed a step away with a sob as fresh tears spilled down her cheeks. She was scared.

He could feel her fear. It was empowering to know that the angel was terrified of him. But he wanted more than just fear; he wanted her to curse Him, to know what it felt like to be helpless as someone was taken away in front of you and you could do nothing to stop it. She wasn't in any shape to stop him now. Even if she wanted to stop this, she couldn't. They both knew it.

The girl gave a soft cry and gave a last valiant struggle at the same time the silver blade sang as it was thrust through the air towards its target. Because of her movement the blade did not sink into her rapidly beating heart as expected. Instead he felt it slide into a slightly less stable organ with a small pop and he withdrew his knife and laughed.

Usagi gave a strangled cry as the girl's eyes widened in even more tears and blood started to trickle from both her nose and the corner of her mouth. She seemed to notice this and whimpered and sobbed before realizing something horrible. She couldn't breathe. Usagi was forced to watch as the nameless girl flopped around on the floor like a fish out of water as she struggled to take a breath. Her skin was quickly changing colors and the sound of his laughter seemed to fill every corner of the room.

Usagi willed the ragged remains of her courage as she forced herself to her feet and focused on her brooch. She was going to save her. She wouldn't care if the insane man tried to kill her; she had to save that girl! "Gin-"

Her cry was halted in mid-breath as the blue-faced girl stared at her and desperately tried to communicate. In that brief second, Farfarello had swooped down like a bird of prey and this time managed to plunge his long blade into the heart of the girl on the ground. He twisted the handle of the blade viciously and smirked as he took a step backwards and watched the angel's reaction.

Usagi could only watch in shocked silence as the life in those vivid brown eyes faded out to nothing and had to hold back her instinctive reaction to gag. Those accusing brown eyes stared up at her as if blaming her for all of this, and it was true. This was all Usagi's fault; she hadn't fought hard enough to save this poor soul. She could do nothing but watch as he easily pulled the bloody blade out and actually smiled cruelly at her. "God doesn't even heed his own angel's cries."


	7. Chapter Six

_Author Notes: Ack! I accidentally posted the last chapter twice! Sorry, minna, I guess because ff.net was being a brat and not showing reviews I thought it didn't post right ^^;; teaches me for posting something I'm not sure about and leaving all day, huh? Sorry if this confused/troubled anyone. _

_Sapience, I understand completely*tilts head to a Nora Roberts book* blame her she gave me the idea from switching from exciting to a slower storyline in one of her books. I was so frustrated with her . but don't worry, Aya-chan's chapters will get a LOT more exciting in the future. But just for you I'll give a mixed view chapter a shot so you can get a taste of where everyone is in the story right now._

_Pokahydee, precisely. I needed something to happen to Usagi to really give a valid reason on why her personality can change. I think with that big of a blow it's safe to take her in a few extreme directions, na?_

_Crazygurl your wish has been granted We'll take a break from Aya-chan (she's on a boring car trip right now anyway) and turn our attention to another player in this little drama.Ran for now anyway, I have no idea how big of a role he'll get in this chapter it might be nothing more than a few lines ^^;;; but he'll get more screen time eventually, he is part of the title afterall._

_Umi, (see no 11 from me! ^.~) you're my favorite humor reviewer ^^ always manage to make me at least smile, but usually laugh ^^ things are going to get worse for her before they get better.and that girl won't be the last to be tortured in front of poor Usagi _

***

**Chapter Six:**

The wind pulled at the belt of his coat and it seemed fitting considering the circumstances. He should have known most of the group would be there. He had been expecting to only deal with Oracle, not with everyone. It made him uneasy. Had it all been a trap? But he had to give his answer. She was too important for him to give up. She was the only one that could make him smile. He'd never give her up again. "I won't agree."

Crawford had been expecting that. In fact he knew it would happen. "I see, so we do not have a deal then." He snapped shut a suitcase he had lying on the ground with two precise metallic clicks and studied the redheaded man... No, that wasn't quite right, despite what Abyssinian had been put through he was still a boy in many regards. Including his refusal to bow to their demands... "We gave you a chance to trade."

Schuldich had ignored the conversation for the most part but chose this moment to roll his head towards the two and give a wolfish expression. "If anything goes wrong we'll be sure to mail what's left of her back to you," he offered as he forced a brief mental image of her wide scared eyes. 

If Ran had received the image he didn't show it as he turned his back on the group and stalked away. He wasn't about to give the most precious thing in his life to those monsters. He wasn't going to lose her again, and if that meant sacrificing somebody from his past. So be it.

**

Her busy fingers rifled through every piece of mail. They came to a dead halt as they came to an envelope without any address. Almost timidly she pulled it from the pile and let the others fall to the ground. She licked her suddenly dry lips and took a steadying breath as she opened the envelope and read the message inside. 

Her hands shook and the letter slipped from them as she let out a soft whimper and leaned against a door for support. Her fears had been confirmed. 'They' had her. For the briefest of moments she wondered if maybe she should have just given in to their demands Because now not only did they have her but she hadn't gotten anything beneficial out of it. 

Stricken with the thought, and hearing the tread of someone approaching, she scooped the letter back up and roughly stuffed it back into the featureless envelope. She had been keeping it a secret from him. She couldn't let him know under any circumstances. She smoothed the crumpled envelope and slipped it into her back pocket as she turned with a welcoming smile.

**

Mamoru was distraught. He had felt something He wasn't even sure what it was, but he knew his Usako was in danger. He had felt a sharp mental piercing scream. That had been what woke him up while he had been taking a nap with his phone cradled in hand. He had refused to go to his classes for the past few days as he waited on a call from Japan and then he had been jolted by the deafening scream. 

His eyes drifted to the phone he held so tightly in his clutches and he forced himself to take a deep breath. Maybe it was all a dream It was plausible of course. He hadn't been fully awake when he had heard the sound but He sighed and focused on making his goose bumps fade. Every hair on his body was standing on end.

The wait was starting to wear him down. Just waiting on news was enough to send him to a sick bed if he didn't get rest soon. Of course he took cat naps here and there but they were nothing compared to the rest he was supposed to be taking. He hadn't slept decently in days since he had heard of her disappearance. It was really getting to him. The wait, if it went on, could possibly break him.

The shrill cry of the phone jolted him out of his tension and he jerked it out of its receiver on the first ring. "Usako?" he gasped in a plea. He heard the decidedly male voice on the other line and felt like a ship that had a hole torn through its sails. Not his beautiful Usako "Motoki, any news?"

Motoki swallowed the lump in his throat before answering. "Mamoru the girls are all really worried some of them are even sick. They just suddenly sort of froze and Ami-chan was screaming and screaming.... I don't know what's going on But they had signs on their foreheads." Motoki paused to glance at the girls safely tucked in his own bed and the two who had survived the onslaught to care for the others. "They're telling me they're the Sailor Senshi and that you'd know what was happening to Usagi-chan."

Mamoru closed his eyes as he felt a chill pass through him. Were things that bad that the others had to reveal their identities? Just what was going on over there? Coming to a decision he moved to his dresser and pulled out a book. "Motoki-kun? I'm coming back to Japan on the next available flight."

**

She was bored. The trip was taking forever and Ken wasn't really helping liven up the atmosphere. He was too preoccupied with sparing her the occasional glare for tricking him to go with her in the first place. But she really hadn't had another option. Ken would have never agreed if she had just asked him. 

"So what are you going to say to these people anyway? Didn't you tell me they thought you were dead?" Ken narrowed his eyes on the girl that was staring stubbornly at the window. "It's not like you can just waltz in there and ask if your friend is okay. They might think you had something to do with it," he cautioned.

Aya-chan seemed to pause in mid thought and glanced at Ken, "they'd really believe I'd hurt my best friend?" she seemed indignant at the thought and frowned. "Well you'll have to talk to them for me, Ken-kun," she firmly decided.

Ken resisted the urge to glare in annoyance at her. "I don't even know the girl, they'll probably realize that, besides what am I, a total stranger, supposed to say to these people?" as she didn't reply and actually looked hurt he sighed softly and leaned his head back against the cushioned seat. "I'll figure out something to tell them but what are you expecting from me? If she's not there then there's nothing I can do for you."

"Just check to see if she's there. We'll figure out what to do next if she isn't," Aya-chan assured with a small hopeful smile. She really didn't want to use Ken like this but she had to make sure. She couldn't reveal that she was alive unless something had happened to Usagi. Ran had forbid her from ever showing herself to anyone from their past, but in her opinion he was just too overprotective. It wouldn't hurt if she had to show herself to Usagi's parents. They would be shocked of course, but they had treated her like a daughter when she was younger so they should be happy. Of course she only had to worry about that if Ken found out that Usagi was indeed missing. She could only pray her friend was safe and sound somewhere in her own room, protected from the type of monsters she had seen on that tape.

**

Stunned Horrified Shocked The list could go on forever and not a single word could describe what she had just experienced. This couldn't be true! This was a dream no a nightmare! She had not just seen an innocent slaughtered in front of her. She couldn't believe it, she wouldn't believe it. "No" she slid to the flood like a lifeless doll as she repeated the word.

Farfarello laughed at the sight his eye shining with triumph. But this was only the beginning. He wasn't going to be satisfied with merely this. The silly girl was shaking her head in denial and staring everywhere but at the body. She was even starting to talk in gibberish, a fact that amused him to no end. "Angel," he whispered as he strode towards her with his knife well hidden. 

She didn't even look at him as she stared numbly at a point on the wall. In fact if you just connected those two dots Why the wall looked like there was a miniature Luna on it. "Luna," she mused her fingers brushing against the hard surface as her damaged emotional state forced her to believe she was stroking soft warm fur. "I had the most terrible nightmare"

Her gloves slipped from the wall and down to the ground brushing against the scarlet liquid. She wasn't even aware of it and she giggled softly as she used the blood to connect the dots on the wall to form her beloved mentor. "Luna." Her transformation faded as she stroked the bloodied wall. Loose feathers dotted the ground but they didn't bother the ordinary high school girl In fact she didn't even realize she wasn't alone in the room as she chatted happily to a figment of her imagination.

He watched her for a long moment as he lowered his knives. She was no longer spouting peace and justice. She didn't even seem aware of where she was. She didn't even look like an angel anymore Intrigued he slipped his knives back into their sheaths and steadily approached her. The look in her eyes right now reminded him strongly of a similar one in his own when he had lost his family. Could angels really feel emotions such as loss like he could? The thought disturbed him and with one hand on the handle of his blade he stared down at her. It would be so easy to take her from 'Him' once and for all His hands tightened on his handle at that thought and a smile flickered onto his lips. Just so easy.

**

The door opened with such force that Ken was almost pushed backwards by it. He chuckled nervously as he was sized up by a boy that was half his size and none too pleased. "Tsukino Usagi lives here, right?" he questioned hoping to get to the crux of this whole matter as quickly as possible. If he didn't get Aya-chan home soon something horrible would happen to him. He winced at the thought.

Shingo scowled darkly at this stranger at his door step. His sister had vanished without a trace and had been gone for days. He didn't believe the other girls when they claimed she was at their house studying. That excuse might work with his parents but not him. He knew something was wrong. Was this guy party to it? "What do you want with my sister?" he demanded. He had grown in the last few years. He had experienced a lot, including the fact that Usagi meant a lot to him. Funny how it seemed she had to vanish off the face of the Earth for him to realize just how much. 

Ken winced at the venom in the boy's tone and held his hands up in defense. "I just want to talk with her" He trailed off as he noticed a determined Aya-chan striding down the side walk. Hadn't they agreed she would only appear if something had happened to Usagi? He was beginning to understand why Aya was so strict with her.

Shingo's eyes narrowed for a moment before widening in recognition. Without speaking to the two he slammed the door in their faces and leaned against the wood breathing heavily. He couldn't believe it. Just why was she there? Hadn't she died a few years back? He remembered Usagi throwing a fit that they had to move instead of intending the funeral for both her and her parents. Why was she on his doorstep?

"Shingo! Just what are you doing?" Ikuko scowled at the boy who was pressing against the door and ignoring the annoying ring of the doorbell. "Who's at the door?" As Shingo ignored her, a fact that she would make sure to make him pay for later, she pushed the protesting boy away and opened the door. Her heart stopped. "Aya-chan?" she whispered ignoring the presence of a stranger.

Aya-chan smiled. It was nice to be remembered. She breathed in the soft motherly scent of the woman as she was enfolded in a hug. "Tsukino-san, is Usagi-chan here?" she tried to glance past the older woman but all she could see was a glaring Shingo. "I guess you remember me, ne, Shingo-chan?"

If possible Shingo's eyes narrowed more. "How could I forget that you convinced Usagi to dress me up as a girl and put me in a beauty contest!" he all but squeaked in fury. Obviously his grudge hadn't lessened with time. And the fact that Aya-chan was starting to giggle at him didn't help matters.

"But you did get first place, didn't you?" she questioned with a smile. As Ken took a place by her elbow she glanced over at him surprised for a moment before realizing where she was. "Oh, Tsukino-san, Shingo-chan, this is Ken-kun. He's a close friend of mine, and a private investigator that helped me find out where you guys had moved to."

Ikuko despite her worry chuckled at the antics of the girl. She was almost a replica of the person that had been Usagi's friend years ago. "Usagi-chan. She's studying with a friend right now. I was told she'd be home tonight though. Would you like to stay over, Aya-chan?"

Shingo scoffed, "Usagi did not go somewhere to study," he remarked his fury being replaced with a much darker emotion. "She's not like that" He sighed as if in pain and stared out the window at the front yard. "Usagi is missing, has been for a few days now. Her friends claim she's with them but she's never ran off with them for a week of study before. They're lying to usagain."

"Again?" Ikuko studied her son in concern as he ignored her. Just what was he talking about? "Well anyway They've been calling us daily and telling us that she's staying another night, so don't listen to Shingo. He's just mad that I got a picture of him winning the contest that you two girls dressed him up so nicely for." She chuckled as Shingo scowled at her and stomped back to his room. "They'll be calling again soon so why not stay and have some tea with me while we wait? It shouldn't be long."

Ken watched the woman walk off to what he presumed was the kitchen and shook his head in amusement. "So I guess I'm not the only one you like torturing, ne?" he questioned before realizing what he said. He would have slapped a hand over his mouth but at the twinkle in her eyes he was almost glad he had accused her of tormenting him. "So are you sure you're safe?" his voice had dropped to a low whisper as he conversed with her.

Aya-chan waved a hand at him. "You sound as bad as Oniichan," she accused. "Besides, Tsukino-san was like a mother to me when I was a kid. She really does have a picture of Shingo-chan wearing that dress. Do you want to see it? We gave him a perm and everything," she paused to laugh, "that's how I knew how to fix yours. Usagi-chan and I had to pay the hairdresser almost two month's worth allowance and after he was finished he asked why we just hadn't soaked his head in water as soon as we were finished with the prank. As long as you do it within twenty-four hours it'll come right out."

Ikuko returned to find the two seating on the couch and looking through a pile of scrap books. She set their two drinks down beside them and smiled. "Aya-chan, have I showed you a picture of Usagi-chan's fiancee yet?" at the girl's shock she giggled like a school girl and flipped through the pages until she got to a picture of the house. She dug it out of its plastic casing and showed her the back which was a simple image of Usagi and Mamoru posing in front of the house. "He's in America right now but he'll be back after he finishes college."

Aya-chan took a long draught from her drink as she stared stunned at the smiling couple. Usagi looked happy but Hadn't she always been in love with Aya's Oniichan? Had Usagi moved on so easily? Just forgotten them and maybe.Her thoughts trailed off as she heard the sound of a glass breaking beside her. Confused she turned and watched Ken slump over, the cup had fallen from his hands and lay in fragments on the ground. A dark stain stole over the ground and against Aya-chan's shoe. She frowned in confusion as she felt her body begin to shut down. Her own cup fell from her fingers and seemed to bounce on the ground and roll to the high-heeled foot of Ikuko as Aya-chan succumbed to sleep. 

Ikuko picked up the fallen cup and eyed Aya-chan for a long moment. It seemed that she'd have to bring 'him' into this whole matter afterall. But It would be worth it, she'd make sure of it.


	8. Chapter Seven

_Author Notes: And after a long break I finally get to return to my baby! Blame the revision of Ai no Hikari (21 pages and not close to finished for the prologue alone .) and the revised chapter of GaR HP (the Percy chapter) for my absence though blaming certain video games wouldn't be too far off either ^^;; heh _

_Sapience: You brought up a lot of good points and I now I rushed it a bit but I sort of have reason to. And the sad truth is I've only read translations for the later parts of the SM manga let alone seen more than a handful of episodes of stars *sweatdrops* so she's a bit weaker than she should be? I'll try to address that soon. I just didn't want to go the opposite route and make her the cliché 'super Usagi' that isn't fazed by anything or the perfect type heroine. To try to make up for it I'm giving you a whole chapter of nothing but Usagi, and the others are finally going to interact with her! Yay!_

_Umi your name changed! O.o okay sea-dragon-goddess thanks for the funny review ^^;; Farf's disciple is such a scary thought ^^;; as for the whole Estet thing well that will actually be explained soon, so just wait for it, na?_

***

**Chapter Seven:**  
  
She was cold and all alone When she had came out of her odd mental shutdown she had found herself alone in the room. The psychopath had left and had apparently taken the body of the girl with him. She winced at the memory and stared fixedly at the wall. A wall that seemed to have a painted version of Luna on it

She shuddered violently and forced herself to turn away. She had failed that girl. She had failed her in the worst way possible. What kind of hero was she that she couldn't save the life of an innocent? She had just frozen And she couldn't quite figure out why. She had seen her share of death and pain before. But usually in those cases it was caused by youmas and other types of monsters. Still that didn't make her feel better. The girl had died because she had allowed herself to be scared stiff. She really was a failure.

"Are you hungry?" 

The voice was softer than her usual tormentor and as she glanced over her shoulder she realized it was the boy she had noticed before. She had to think about his words for a full minute before their meaning came to her. She nodded slightly and tried to force a smile for him. She was hungry but she wasn't sure if she could really eat.

"Here, you can eat this while he's gone." Dark stormy eyes surveyed the shaking girl as she graciously grabbed the plate he had fixed. He was used to the insane antics of Farfarello. The man was an insane killer. It was all the group could do to keep him under control. He seemed to notice the girl was picking at the food and frowned faintly. "It's not poisoned or anything. We're not going to kill you."

Timidly she glanced up at him and tried to smile only to realize she couldn't right now. "I'm sorry it really looks good." She refused to answer his other words. "I just" she trailed off as she felt another wave of tears coming. "How could he just kill her like that?" she demanded softly as her whole body started to shake again.

"He's a cold blooded killer," he calmly replied as he picked up a blanket he had used his powers to summon. "Here, wrap this around you. You can leave this room for awhile. At least until he returns anyway." It wasn't characteristic of him to be quite this nice to their every now and again hostages. But not all of them had seen what this girl had. For some odd reason Farfarello was being even more cruel than usual to her. Perhaps it was due to him not being able to kill her like he had done to the others?

This time she managed a wane smile as she gratefully took the blanket and wrapped it around her shivering body. "I can really leave?" the idea was like a god send. She didn't want to stay in the creepy room a moment longer than necessary. Seeming to realize something she swallowed nervously and turned towards the waiting boy. "I'm sorry I didn't ask your name. I've just been overwhelmed by," she chose to end her sentence with a little wave to the dreary room. Surely he understood what she meant by it.

"Naoe Nagi," he responded still as calm as ever. "Schuldich is still here but Crawford and Farfarello are away right now. You've been given permission by Crawford to roam until they return. But there are certain rooms you're restricted from. If you enter any of those rooms you'll be locked back in here and be chained down. I'm sure you understand what that could lead to."

She shivered at the mere thought of having harsh chains on her while being in the presence of the psychopath. "I understand" she wouldn't break these rules. It didn't look like the boy would hurt her, though she had to admit her faith and trust in other people was dim at the moment. "My name is Tsukino Usagi but I guess you already heard that."

He nodded slightly and unlocked the heavy bolts from the door; they had been a new addition par Farfarello's request, before leading her through it and down the dark hallway. "This way," though his voice was soft she got the feeling if she didn't obey she'd find the darker side of him. With a faint wince she hurried her steps to follow closer.

A door opened as they were passing through and the reddish haired man from before stepped out. Another cigarette cradled effortlessly between his fingers. "Taking Farfarello's pet for a walk, chibi? Are you sure you want to be caught doing that?" he took a puff from his cigarette and blew the smoke in the two's direction. "They shouldn't be gone that long you know."

If Nagi took offense to the smoke or the nickname he didn't show it. "She has permission to be out of the room while Farfarello is out." A faint frown touched his lips as he studied the supposedly relaxed German. "Please leave Tsukino-san alone while she's our guest." He had never trusted the telepath. He could be as cruel and evil as Farfarello in his own way.

Schuldich chuckled suddenly amused. "Haven't figured it out yet, chibi?" he scolded softly. Of course he couldn't bother the girl. Not while her mind was closed as it was. He figured the kid's powers would be useless against her as well. The only one that didn't seem affected was Farfarello and that was only because he didn't have powers but a twisted mind. But he wasn't about to give the runt a free ride by telling him of this. The boy would find out on his lonesome. He deserved to for bringing the girl out and letting her walk around like a houseguest. 

Nagi frowned again. Figured out what? It didn't make a lot of sense but it did seem to go with the earlier warning Crawford had given him before he left. "Just leave her alone, Schuldich," he softly stressed before leading the shivering girl by.

Schuldich watched the two go with a faint smile. He wouldn't be able to screw with her mind unless she transformed but the chibi had just offered a challenge. Schuldich wasn't one to back down from any challenge issued. He was going to make the chibi regret trying to order him around. He just had to wait for the right situation and moment to strike.

"Anno" Usagi finally found her voice and watched as the boy turned towards her. Normally she wouldn't be so nervous around someone younger than her but her situation had changed greatly in such a short amount of time. "Are you are you all murderers too or just him?"

If Nagi had taken offense to the question he didn't exactly show it. "If we have to be we are. None of us are as cruel and heartless as Farfarello though not even Schuldich, though he's a close second." He glanced at the still girl for a moment and smiled lightly. "Are you still hungry? We have desert if you're interested."

For a brief second all cares about where she was and what had happened to her vanished. For that one breath of time she was a young adult who had just been promised her favorite thing. "Really?" she squealed a bit and the sound of that is what brought her back to reality with a crash. "I mean" her voice trailed off again and she stared at the ground as if looking for an answer in its dark depths. 

"We have ice-cream and I believe some chocolate cake. It's not fresh but it's not too old to eat either. Shall I fix it up for you, Tsukino-san?" it was the first time he had addressed her by her name. 

Usagi frowned and her nose instinctively wrinkled. "Please don't call me Tsukino-san," she requested with a wince. "Makes me sound like an old lady Usagi would be fine. Can I call you Nagi-kun?" it felt surreal to be talking to one of her captors like this. Normally she wouldn't have dared give her name out to any of them but of all of them this boy was the only one she felt she could have a semblance of a friendship with. The others all scared her. 

"That's fine, Usagi-san." Nagi opened another door and the smells of a busy kitchen filled the air. "Would you like to wait in the living room while I prepare your desert?" for some odd reason that Usagi couldn't fathom the boy seemed to be avoiding her eyes. In fact he didn't like to make any sort of contact be it eye or otherwise. He held himself aloof as if worried he'd be contaminated or hurt by a mere touch.

She wasn't happy with the entire 'Usagi-san' thing. But it was better than 'Tsukino-san' so she'd settle on it at least for now anyway. "Is is it safe to leave your side? I don't think that Schuldich guy likes me very much"

Nagi shook his head at this. "I believe you mean he likes you too much, but you'll be fine in the living room. Just take a seat on the couch, take a nap if you like. I can guarantee you that Schuldich won't bother you there." Another faint smile came to his lips as he saw his last words had some effect and she moved towards the door he had marked as the living room earlier. As soon as she was safely inside he used a fraction of his power to force the lock in place where it would be impossible to open the door from the outside.

Like the rest of the place the living room seemed bleak. There wasn't a television or any sort of entertainment. All that it contained was a comfortable looking couch and a stately old bookcase which was overflowing with all sorts of novels. She was too tired and exhausted to really determine what sort of books these people collected and cautiously sat on the black couch. 

It was like sitting on a fluffy cloud. The couch seemed to mold itself to her shape and as she lay down on it she felt safe. A small smile graced her lips as she pulled her blanket up to her chin. It didn't take long at all for her exhausted mind and body to fall into a deep slumber.

**

Schuldich had tried pushing against the door to go find out more about their 'guest' but realized the stupid chibi had locked the girl away. Like he was some demented squirrel with a nut it didn't want shared. Well, Schuldich had other ways of getting what he wanted. And he had plenty of time to carry out his plans. The girl wasn't going anywhere.

Nagi glanced up distracted from his baking. He had realized the cake he had thought was good had mold starting to grow on it so had started over. Schuldich must have realized what he had done by now. He wasn't too concerned though. Schuldich couldn't use his full powers against him. But he didn't have that same block against Schuldich well as long as he could take the older man by surprise anyway. "Leave Tsukino-san alone," he reprimanded not bothering to raise his voice by too much. The telepath could easily pick up on thoughts that were broadcast specifically to him.

Schuldich rolled his eyes at the other's chiding. "Jealous, chibi?" he teased as he worked on the lock. The mechanism had been jammed tightly but Schuldich wasn't a slouch when it came to pursuing goals. It wouldn't take him long to take off the knob completely and bypass the simple barrier. The kid would have to come up with something better than that to stop him. 

Nagi actually scowled as he checked on his cake. "Crawford told you to leave her alone, Schuldich. I'll report it to him if you bother her" his voice trailed off and he frowned deeply as his hands stilled in their work. "Do you think it's true?"

Schuldich chuckled. He had figured the boy would be interested in the others' trip. "Of course it's true. What reason would they have to lie? But you know if Brad comes back and confirms it we'll have to do something with our 'guest' in there."

A hint of uneasiness crossed Nagi's youthful features. He didn't like to think about such things. He wasn't exactly a stranger to cruelty but he despised what Farfarello was doing. Playing a sick game of cat and mouse with her it sickened him. If Farfarello would just kill her right out he would have had less cares. "Couldn't we just let her go? You could do something to her memory if need be, right?"

Schuldich laughed He could sense his prey was asleep at the moment though he was still firmly blocked access to her mind. "Watch out chibi, I think you're getting a crush. Besides she's too dangerous to just let go." He finished his work on the knob and grinned smugly as he pulled the entire thing out of the door and easily opened it. He knew Nagi was too confused to answer. That and the sudden realization his cake was starting to burn had distracted him just enough for Schuldich to make his move.

**

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you I tried!" Usagi was screaming at the girl that was haunting her dreams but was still accusing her. Constantly blaming Usagi for her death and suffering. "Please please leave me alone..." she was backing up now as the girl walked towards her like a zombie her arms ever reaching.

Usagi shrieked as she woke up panting. Or at least that had been her intention. As soon as she had opened her mouth to scream she noticed something well peculiar. Her eyes had snapped open and instead of seeing the darkened room she saw green. It took her a moment to realize it was a pair of eyes and the reason her scream hadn't escaped her was because he had placed a heavy hand over her mouth and muffled it. Where was Nagi? Hadn't he promised she'd be okay?

"While the chibi is away the cat will play," Schuldich explained with an ever knowing smirk. "Don't worry Fraulin I don't bite." He slid his hand off her lips while at the same time he smoothly covered them with his own. 

She tasted sweet and incredibly innocent. It was obvious even without his powers that she was the type he'd usually ignore. But the chibi had gotten underneath his skin and this was his punishment. For some strange reason he had become 'guardian' of the girl. He had a sneaking suspicion her hairstyle had something to do with it. Probably stirred up old memories better left alone. He snorted at the thought and turned his attention back to the girl beneath him. 

She was flushed from the contact and looked scandalized. Perfect. He positioned his arms on either side of her head so she couldn't turn and smirked as she stared at him disbelievingly. "Having fun yet?" he whispered against her lips before pressing his firmly to hers once more. 

Just about every person he had in this similar situation would have opened up by now. They would have blossomed under him like a flower under a gardener's expert touch. Not this stubborn kitten though. He shifted his weight to his other arm as he let his hands glide over her soft skin. It was amusing to see her flinch at his touch. He firmly took her chin in his hands and with a slight pull managed to force her to 'blossom' for him. He was enjoying every stolen second of this. It had been awhile since he had played with such an innocent type. 

Usagi tried to battle the monster but he was stronger than her. And when he forced her mouth open and kissed her like that She felt she was betraying her Mamoru in the worst possible way. She had never kissed anyone like this before, Mamoru had tried it once but she had avoided it with excuses. She wanted to scream at him to stop and leave her alone but she couldn't make a sound. If that wasn't bad enough he had changed his position and now his hand was sliding up her smooth leg and towards her skirt. What was he doing?

Schuldich was starting to feel a bit taxed with occupying his teammate. The boy seemed to sense something was wrong and kept starting to head his way before 'remembering' something else he had to do. As long as Nagi didn't realize Schuldich was using his powers he could use them freely. But once the kid got any wiser they'd drastically lose their effect when he threw up his shields.

Of course the reward for taxing himself was quite enjoyable. Purity, innocence, what could be better than plucking the petals from a rose in such a sinfully slow way? The way she had reacted to his kiss just proved it in his mind. He had figured she was the type to shy away from such kisses. His hand had managed to travel the course of her leg and he was starting to lift her skirt as his hand traveled to her upper thigh. 

But when he started to go for the buttons on her shirt he noticed something. Something he should have noticed a few seconds earlier. He had allowed himself to be so distracted with the girl he hadn't noticed Nagi escape his control. And he hadn't even heard the telekinetic enter the room.

So when he was sent crashing into the wall by a force nearly three times the boy's own strength he was actually a bit surprised. "Finally figured it out, chibi?' he coughed as he peeled himself away from the wall and as the boy tended to the shaking girl. "Don't make promises you can't keep." granted he had actually taken it further than he had first intended. He had planned to unsettle her but it had been too long until he had the flesh of an innocent under his touch. Though Schuldich wasn't one to regret his actions so if Nagi had came any later he wouldn't have regretted it no matter how far he had taken it. It wasn't like she would be with them that much longer after all. Besides the message should have gotten through to Nagi loud and clear. He smirked at the silent boy and strode past and back to his room. 

Nagi watched him go with a glower. The other had been able to negate his power all too easily after the initial attack. "Gomen nasai, Usagi-san," he apologized with a bowed head. Why had Schuldich attacked her anyway? She wasn't the type he usually went after. It concerned the boy, he had given his word that she would be okay and Schuldich had made that promise void and null. 

"Daijoubu," Usagi whispered as she felt her entire body shaking. If she hadn't been through Farfarello's torture she'd have been on the ground shaking violently but the first torture had jaded her a bit. She knew what had just happened could have been far worse. Nagi had saved her before Schuldich hadn't taken away her most precious gift to her future husband. "Thank you for stopping him he was too strong. I couldn't get him away."

Nagi didn't touch her but handed her the blanket from before. "Still I'll make sure Crawford finds out what he did to you." He paused as he remembered something Schuldich had said and studied the girl closely for a moment. What had he been implying earlier when he had said she was 'dangerous' to them. The only reason she would be a danger is if her memory wasn't modified. Was Schuldich admitting he couldn't carry out the usually simple task?

"It's okay I think if he got into trouble it'd only be worse later on. You saved me from worse so it's okay" she smiled at him softly and started to reach for his hand but he just took a step backwards away from her reach. "Oh I'm sorry."

"They should be returning shortly It might be best to go back into the other room. I can bring this couch if you liked it. It also pulls out into a bed but in this case I think its best you didn't find that out. And" he frowned as he thought of the words he wanted to add. He didn't approve of what Schuldich had done but he had a feeling if the man had been serious than the girl wouldn't be in moderately good spirits right now. "I think you're safe from Schuldich, he wasn't serious about hurting you. Not yet at least."

She fought an instinctive whimper at the thought of being shoved back into the room where that girl had been savagely murdered in front of her eyes. She didn't think she could stand another moment in there with only her memories to keep her company. "Can't I stay with you?" she pleaded. Anything was better than the alternative. A flash of wicked green eyes drowned her current thought and she shivered. Well almost anything was better than the alternative. She wasn't about to ask him to be her roommate.

"No," Nagi responded almost instantly. "Crawford wouldn't allow it." And he wasn't just telling her that in order to distract her. It was the truth, there was no way that Crawford would allow the girl Farfarello had so much interest in into any of their rooms. It would be like wishing for death. He wouldn't put it past the Irishman to kill them in their sleep to trap what he perceived as his prey.

"I would not," Crawford emphasized as he appeared behind the two. "Nagi, get Schuldich. We need to have a discussion. Farfarello, play nicely with Tsukino-san and don't kill her quite yet."

Farfarello scowled as his limits were reinforced by Crawford. Once again he'd have to have his 'fun' without killing the little bunny. A thought of comfort to this harsh rule was the fact that soon the bunny might become entirely his to do whatever he wished with. Her usefulness was soon wearing out. He didn't respond to Crawford's command except for a slight nod. He would obey this time. There was still plenty he could do. He didn't even speak to Usagi but just grabbed her arm as he passed and dragged the startled girl back towards his current favorite room.

Usagi was frantic. She tried to pry his iron tight grip away but quickly realized she'd have an easier time fighting Schuldich again. He was squeezing her arm so tightly she felt tears at the corner of her eyes. Her anxious eyes fell on the retreating Nagi and she reached out for him with her other arm. "Nagi-kun!" she pleaded hoping that he would turn her way and save her again just once more.

At the cry Crawford glanced down at the youngest member with his usual deadpan expression. The boy had tensed for a second but beyond that hadn't showed any signs he had even heard. Crawford nodded in approval and continued as well. "Tsukino-san, I believe your meal is still in the kitchen. Farfarello you're not to touch her until she finishes it." He didn't even have to glance over his shoulder to know his order had been followed to the 't.'

Farfarello wasn't pleased. In fact he was outraged. He had wanted to spill more of this girl's blood. He had wanted to see her paint with it again. To be broken again and stare so lifelessly at the wall and chatter to it like it was alive. She had snapped out of it too soon. This time he wanted to break her permanently. But because of the interfering youngster in their midst he had to wait until she finished dinner. But she couldn't eat forever. As soon as she put down her fork he'd have her. She'd be his to treat however he wanted. And the longer she made him wait the worse it'd be for her. He'd make sure of it.

Usagi cautiously sat down on one of the kitchen chairs as she noticed a plate of chocolate cake with two scoops of mint chocolate chip at the sides. Thankfully Nagi had left the ice-cream carton so she was free to get more if she wanted. The only thing that stood between her and Farfarello's wrath was her abnormally large appetite. She just hoped she could stall long enough until the others came back. She had the feeling if she didn't then Farfarello would probably ignore his orders and kill her. It already sounded like she was no longer needed after all. Just how much longer did she have until they decided to kill her?   



	9. Chapter Eight

_Author Notes: Okay so the last chapter actually turned out differently than I originally planned Nagi got a lot of screen time and I hope that appeases the Nagi fan out there ^^;; and Schuldich got that kiss because a certain Neechan wanted it *winks at Neechan* she's my pre-reader too so if anyone is OOC go blame her ^.~but Farfarello really didn't get a lot of time Well after a visit to Aya-chan (a short one I promise! It's actual plot!) We just might return to see if her sweet tooth saved her from Farfie torture ^.~ _

_Sapience: Heh, a little late, na? Sorry for that But I'm making it up with this one, ne, ne? *hopeful look* I mean I started work on this one right after the last and am actually trying to finish this story while I still have inspiration for it Actually I've only seen the series twice but only the last few episodes once which means I get to go do research since I can't afford that last DVD right now -.- yay -.- so the plot might drag a bit this chapter but once I get the info I need it'll pick back up. I could use what I remember but it wouldn't be 100% accurate and for those that haven't seen WK that would be mean to give them false ideas ^^;; And sorry but Aya-chan makes a small appearance here. But she won't be so upbeat for awhile yay I got kudos thanks ^^ glad to hear you didn't have any woes last chapter. You can be a hard customer to satisfy but you're also the reviewer I listen to most Hmm okay I'll try to give Schuldich's view at least of their 'guest' but I'm not so sure of Crawford he can be so insanely hard to write _ honestly I'd rather write Farf than him -.-_

_2nd to Sapience: Sorry, you couldn't find my email because people tend to send viruses to me -.- or sign me up to hentai letters and such evil people so I only give it out to people I trust and I didn't email you cause you're my favorite reviewer! You'd probably quit reviewing if you got the story sooner than it was posted, na? As for your search sorry can't help you out. The only ones I know of are the ones in your favorites _

_Ah, also thanks to D-chan for an idea of hers ^^ She's my torture coordinator. And be happy I went with this. She had suggested far worse but I have my limits *sweatdrops* besides I think this works well, na?_

**Chapter Eight:**

Aya-chan awoke with a splitting headache. Her head was pounding and she could barely focus. Her eyes felt gritty as if sand had been rubbed against her eyeballs and her mouth was so dry she was half convinced she had swallowed a bag of cotton balls. She pulled her arms up to rub at her eyes but realized both appendages had been tied down. In fact from what she could make out from this room it looked similar to another she had spent time in. But that place had been destroyed so where was she? Her throat felt too dry to even form a word. Where was Ken? And why had Ikuko-mama drugged them?

She wasn't sure how much time had passed. But she didn't hear any sounds around her. In fact everything was dead quiet. The ceiling looked to be a hazy gray color but that could have been from her vision not focusing completely yet. "Ken-kun?" she whimpered and instantly winced for the action. She needed water or something to drink. This was close to unbearable and she was starting to get scared. This was reminding her of another time and she didn't want to remember it. It had taken awhile for her to stop waking up to nightmares after the incident. 

And if this place did turn out to be what she remembered? Those bits and pieces of her memory that she had so desperately tried to bury If this place was that then she had brought Ken into the pit of hell itself. She was worried for him but her eyes didn't want to focus right for her to look around for him. In fact she was almost certain he wasn't anywhere near by. Just where was he? '_Ken-kun_' the truth was a truth she would never ever admit to her Niichan the soccer player was starting to gain a foothold in her heart. She had a crush on him, she knew that. But how many guys would have been so patient with her for lying to them as he was? He had even forgiven her for the hassle his hair had gone through. So she was desperately hoping that Ikuko-mama hadn't hurt him. That she had been after only Aya-chan and had left Ken-kun some place safe. She would be entirely responsible if anything happened to him and she was well aware of it. She'd never forgive herself for such a thing.

**

Schuldich had his feet propped up on the edge of the slick black table as his head lolled on the edge of the couch. The meeting hadn't gone very well. The gist of the matter was that their 'guest' wasn't too important now. They still wanted her of course, but Brad wasn't too happy over the offer. Besides Brad had commented that things could go horribly wrong if they handed over the blonde just yet. And it was all because some idiot had handed the other girl over to them like a giant gift. 

Nagi hadn't been happy with his little stunt either. The younger assassin had been positively livid. But the boy had kept his mouth shut and hadn't told Brad. Schuldich was convinced that was probably because the boy was still ignorant of the girl stopping their powers. He probably believed the oracle knew everything already. 

Schuldich smirked. The kid was still too green behind the ears. Sure he could actually carry out his duties every now and again but he still remembered the fit the kid had thrown during the whole Schrient affair. The boy seemed to be attracted to the pure innocent types. Perhaps that's why he had taken that sort of role with Farfarello's playmate. Though why Brad had left the little blonde in Farfarello's care was questionable as well. Was he really implying that she was safer with him than with Schuldich himself?

For a moment Schuldich allowed his self to remember that sweet stolen kiss and smirked. He wasn't interested in the little blonde romantically. He preferred his companions to know what he and they wanted. But it was enjoyable to slowly taint an innocent like her. She was like a stuffed mouse filled with catnip to a cat he couldn't resist the game. Of course now that she was under Farfarello's care again there was little chance of him continuing his play from earlier. A pity really he had wanted to check if she was truly a blonde or not. 

**

Ken groaned as he awoke. He felt like someone had pounded his head with a hammer. It just wouldn't stop throbbing. Whatever drug the lady had used had been pretty potent. He should have been more alert but Aya-chan had seemed so relaxed He sat up so fast he felt nauseous but quickly surveyed his surroundings.

Where was Aya-chan?

His surroundings looked way too bright. It was just a sea of pink and white fluffy bunny rabbits. A picture sat on the desk by his head and as he took a closer look at it he recognized the girl Aya-chan had been so concerned about. "Where am I?"

A soft meow greeted him and he craned his neck to see an odd white cat silently watching him. The blue eyes that were watching him sent a shiver down his back. That wasn't an ordinary cat "Hello, neko," he greeted weakly. "You don't happen to know where Aya-chan is, do you? It's my fault if anything happened to her And Aya-kun will gladly let me know that."

Artemis watched this stranger with wary eyes. He had been left behind in case the family heard anything about Usagi. Luna had insisted she stay with the girls as they waited for Mamoru's plane. So he had been left in charge, and what he saw He had never expected it. This boy was lucky that Ikuko had dragged Shingo with her to take off with the girl they had knocked out. It gave him a chance to get the teenager out of there. Of course he didn't want to talk to this person. But that girl from before had known Usagi so perhaps this guy would know something as well? It was worth a shot and Luna wasn't around to nag him. "You should get out of here while you have the chance."

Ken paused in his study of the room to stare at the cat again. Had it just? No, talking cats didn't make much sense. Just what had that woman slipped into their drinks that he was seeing and hearing a talking cat? He rubbed his aching head and started to slip off the bed. "I guess this room belongs to that one girl"

Artemis tensed at these words and hopped up on the guys' lap before he could completely get off the bed. "Listen, I'm not a dream or a figment of your imagination or anything silly like that. My name is Artemis, now do you know where Usagi-chan is?" he gestured with a paw as best as he could at the picture. "Her in that picture, your friend was looking for her, right?"

Ken started to wonder if maybe there had been something toxic in the perm he had undergone. It was entirely possible. The thing had smelled like they had used a skunk in his hair. In fact he could swear he could still smell the stench. Perhaps that was causing the delusions But then again a talking cat wasn't too much of a stretch considering some of the things he had dealt with before. It couldn't hurt to talk to the thing, right? "My friend, where is she?" 

Artemis was relieved that he had been answered. "I'm not sure. Usagi's mother took off with her and she forced Shingo to go with her because she couldn't lift her by herself. I don't know why they took her or why she drugged both of you. But if you know where Usagi-chan is you have to tell me. Everyone's been searching for her since she vanished."

Ken felt he wasn't getting anywhere and sighed. "You have no idea where that could have taken her? I was supposed to watch out for her Aya-kun isn't going to be happy about this. So Artemis, will you help me find her? I think I might know about your missing girl if you help me with mine." Though he was in fact talking to the cat he still couldn't believe it. But if this hallucination could provide him with an answer to where Aya-chan was, he'd follow it.

Artemis thought about it for a moment. He hadn't told this stranger about the odd letter he had seen Ikuko with earlier just yet. He'd have to earn his trust first, and besides he wasn't sure what had happened to the thing. Ikuko had probably buried it away somewhere in a box full of bills But if this person knew where Usagi-chan was The idea of one-upping Luna and finding their missing princess before her was almost too good to be true. Finally she'd have to stop picking on him. Besides, he was worried about Usagi-chan too even if she wasn't his charge. "Of course I'll help. And I just might know where to look for your girl."

**

She really shouldn't be doing this. But how could she not? Farfarello had been called away for some type of meeting while she had been picking at her cake. If looks could have killed she'd be dead ten times over. She winced at that thought. It seemed shallow and harsh when she remembered not too long ago that girl had died. Brutally murdered in front of her 

So what was she doing about it? Well she couldn't get revenge on these people. Even if she transformed into Serenity with the Ginzuishou it wouldn't make a difference. No matter how evil and how vile she shuddered as she remembered what that one had done to her she couldn't just kill them. That would make her no better than they and she was pretty sure her powers didn't work that way anyway. So now she was scouting for information. Any pebble of information she found would do. If what she was hearing was any indication she wouldn't be around much longer. They were going to kill her. 

She paused at a cracked door. The smell from inside was sort of musky and reminded her of Schuldich. She shivered and stepped away for a second. If he wasn't in the room it would be a good chance to look for information, but if he was in there What if he tried it again? She shuddered and leaned her cheek against the cool wood. She didn't really hear anything Maybe he had stepped out?

She had gotten into trouble for being curious before. Lots of trouble so did she really want to risk it just to take a peek at an enemy's bedroom? Steeling her racing heart she pushed on the door and cautiously held her eye to the crack. It looked empty but then again appearances could be deceiving. Taking a deep breath she opened the door more and slipped through the crack. 

There was a long cream colored couch sitting in the center of the room with a low glossy wooden table in front of it. As she crept closer to investigate she realized there were a few pictures scattered over the surface as if they had been thrown there.

She paused, her hand hovering scant inches away as she listened for any sounds. Not hearing a sound she picked up what looked to be photographs and ignored the papers scattered around. 

The first few didn't look particularly interesting to her. They were shots of what looked to be a flower shop. The photographer hadn't done a very good job because she couldn't make out what the name of the place was. She shuffled it behind the set and studied the second. It wasn't much better in aiding her search. In it she saw a boy in school uniform leaning against a wall with his eyes closed. A figure was nearby but she couldn't quite make it out. 

As she looked at the next image she felt her heart stop. No way It was an image of her! She wasn't sure when it was taken but it looked like it hadn't been that long ago. In fact it kind of looked like one of the times she had been dashing off to one of her friend's houses. Is that how they knew to kidnap her? But she wasn't Sailormoon in the shot so why would they kidnap someone they thought to be an ordinary girl?

A feeling of unease started to creep up her spine and she reached for the next photo. Again another stranger, the boy from before was in front of the flower shop with a brown-haired man wearing an apron and surrounded by girls. It was a wonder they had been able to snap such a Her thoughts suddenly shut down as her eyes widened. There in the background of the photo, though her face was a little fuzzy, was Aya-chan. 

Why did these monsters have a picture of her childhood best friend? Had they planned on kidnapping her as well? Had they kidnapped her already? Was she She winced. She wouldn't think about that. She started to reach for the next set when she was aware of someone entering the room. She would of hid but there was no where to hide. So instead she straightened to her full height and met the person head on. 

Nagi stared at the girl blankly as she clutched her finds protectively. "Usagi-san, you shouldn't be in here," he scolded softly. "Get out of here before the others see you and drop those. You're not allowed to see them." He was relieved as she followed his orders. But the girl was a bit foolhardy. If she had examined her area more thoroughly she would have noticed something that would have her running out. 

Nagi waited until she left the room before he gently knocked on the other door that was close to the couch. "We have a mission and Crawford wants to talk to you." He had told on the German for terrorizing their captive. But he wondered if what Crawford had said was true. They couldn't use their powers on her at all? It was intriguing. Knowing that Schuldich had no choice but to obey he turned and left the room only to find that Usagi had vanished. He winced as he realized what had probably happened to the girl. 

**

Crawford had found their 'charge' wandering around the hallway with a picture clenched in her fingers. He knew what it was without his gift. The girl was pretty transparent after all. With their deals beginning to fall through the girl was losing her importance to their task. And if she wasn't important there was no reason to keep Farfarello away from his 'games.' If they didn't let the psychopath have a gift now and again he would eventually snap and try to go after the rest of the group. Farfarello didn't know of things such as loyalty.

"Why do you have pictures of Aya-chan?" Usagi demanded. She didn't care what happened to her right now. She couldn't let her best friend go through any of the same pain. "Leave her alone!"

Crawford's expression didn't change at all. Her file had said she was the type to go into heroics. "We don't have her, Tsukino-san. I'm afraid someone else has beaten us to it. Your friend had already been taken to where we were going to take you." Unlike the others he didn't care about the life of the girl standing before him. Earlier he hadn't saved her from Farfarello for her benefit but for the young assassin who had restrained his emotions and went with the group. Such shows of loyalty should always be rewarded. So he didn't feel any emotion rather than annoyance as the girl ordered him around. "Not that it concerns you. Now I believe you were warned about snooping around here. You'll be staying in your room now." He noticed Farfarello in the shadows waiting for his cue and he nodded slightly. "Take her, but remember no killing or maiming just yet."

Farfarello smiled a sinister smile as he grabbed the startled girl and hauled her down the hallway. He didn't care that she fought against him every step of the way. He was stronger than he looked and a lot stronger than her. It was child's play to simply shove her back into her torture chamber and securely bolt the door behind them. She had gotten away once. He wasn't about to let her do it again.

She was scared, horrified, terrified, and frightened. He didn't look happy wait, on the contrary he looked really happy. He looked too happy. Her escape had been blocked and she was alone with this killer. Her choices were slim as well. If she transformed he'd no doubt go into another rage. He had something against her wings but if she didn't transform what was he going to do to her?

Farfarello watched his prey with an eerily calm and calculating eye. He had to restrain his lust to kill this time But he would make up for it later. If she tried to change into that angelic form well, he had a solution for that. A solution that almost made him wish for her to turn into an angel. An angel he could corrupt and taint with his own hands. It made him heady with pleasure. Of course if she decided to stay how she was now he could still have fun. More restrained fun to be sure but still fun.  
  
The knife had appeared again. She wasn't sure where he kept the thing but right now he was balancing it between his fingers before he gripped it tightly and ran his deep red tongue up the length of the blade. There still seemed to be dried blood on it. Blood that Usagi knew all too well who it belonged to. She wouldn't give this insane person the satisfaction of her begging or pleading for her life.

His golden eye watched her every move and every expression. He started to feel a white hot anger consume him as she refused to beg or plead for her life. He didn't have another toy to distract her with either. He'd get one later though He wanted to see her fragile mind snap under the burden of grief. He pulled the knife away and slowly and steadily advanced on her.

She fought to retain her thin lipped expression but as he closed on her she instinctively winced and jerked her head away. She could feel her heart thumping faster and faster as if it was a caged bird slamming repeatedly against its confines. She heard his laughter, a mocking sound that filled her ears and echoed through her head. 

Even as she turned away and started to retreat from him his hand shot out and captured her in an inescapable grip. His knife was brought to her cheek and the tip trailed down the length of her face. She shivered mightily in his grip but he didn't let go. His face was full of concentration as he watched a thin trail of red blossom beneath his touch. His thin gaunt fingers pressed into her flesh hard enough to leave red marks as he held her still. "If that other gets picked" he softly began to promise as his blade started to dig deeper and he heard her whimper in pain, "you'll be mine to rip and tear. He'll never let you fly up to Him and rest at His feet. You'll never be in His presence again and He'll hurt, He'll cry."

The speech was one with a focused mind behind it. It scared her more than when he was raging insanely. But something he had said Something that the well-dressed man and also said "What do you mean that other?" she softly demanded as she felt the dregs of her courage starting to come together and the urge to fight back rising in her. "Are you talking about Aya-chan?" her voice had gained a shrill quality of alarm as well as an underlying tone of resolve. If monsters like these had Aya-chan, she had to escape. She had to find some way to get out of here and go rescue her. 

Farfarello's eye widened slightly at the outburst. Not in surprise or shock but in amusement. He had just found his prey's weakness and she had happily handed it over. "If she gets chosen she'll be as good as dead" he wasn't one to taunt but this knowledge had to be used against the shaking blonde. "And if she's not chosen and she comes to us, I'll use her blood to make Him cry."

For a moment the usually happy go lucky Usagi saw pure red. She hated this person in front of her, she wished for his fast and steady death and she wanted to be the one to do it. She leaped at him breaking his hold and reached for the knife. Surprisingly it felt like he didn't even fight back for it. She gripped the handle of the weapon securely before she launched herself at him. This man she hated, this man she despised above all things and whose blood she wanted to spill. How dare he threaten to kill her best friend! She wouldn't allow it! "Shi ne!" she screamed in a guttural sort of way as she struck him hard.

The blade sank easily into his flesh. It sank right up to the hilt of the blade and Farfarello glanced down at the weapon in his shoulder before laughing. His laughs seemed to infuriate the girl more and she tugged at the weapon but couldn't get it loose. With a renewed cry of vengeance she decided to use a weapon this beast couldn't escape from.

Her brooch had been attached to her uniform so she reached for it now. She would kill this murderer before he attempted to slaughter her friend. "Moon Eternal Make UP!" she roared as she kept her hatred and rage through the transformation.

None of the senshi would have recognized this angel of death. None would have believed the person she had become with just the idea of one of her friends being tortured like she was being. Even her mentor Luna would have been afraid at the person that Usagi was being molded into. Her sweet cheerful attitude was being replaced little by little with someone else. Someone tainted and someone only out for one thing, revenge.

This had been what he was waiting for. She was quick, he was quicker. As soon as she had tried to bring out one of her odd weapons he had rushed her. She hadn't even been able to call the thing into existence before he was on her. She was shoved hard against the wall and she felt her vision blur as her head slammed into it. But even this didn't stop her tirade. She pushed at him and tried to break free as she struck out with her legs.

He was lifting her now. Lifting her by her pretty slim white throat off the ground until her feet dangled and her vision started to dim. She tried to bite the hand but she couldn't see it too well. He was watching her with a smile of bliss on his lips. Just when she thought she couldn't survive this a moment more she noticed him pull out the knife she had used on him from his shoulder. He licked the fresh blood and pushed more of his weight against her so she was frozen immobile beneath him.

"Cry for me, Angel," he whispered as he shifted his weight slightly so he was focused solely on her right gloved hand. She pushed and struggled but it was no use. Not only was he stronger but he was pushing against her throat and chest so it was hard for her to take a breath. She could feel his hand on hers and she tried to pull away but he was flattening it against the rough wall. "Scream for me."

The pain was unlike anything else. Not even when he had mutilated her wings had she felt such sheer pain. She roared like a caged wild animal in pain and rage as she felt his knife pressed firmly into her flesh. Her hand was pinned into the wall with the knife sticking out of the center of it. She couldn't stop the tears, couldn't stop the whispers and whimpers from her lips as she fought even harder than before.

But even as she raged and snarled like a ferocious beast she couldn't stop him from grabbing her other hand. Couldn't stop him from plucking another knife out of who knows where. And though she swore she wouldn't, she couldn't help but plead for mercy, to beg for him to let her down and leave her alone. But her words only served to make him laugh, the sound insane and grating to her ears. She felt the sharp blade graze her palm and she screamed before it was even plunged through the glove, the soft yielding flesh underneath and even through part of her wing that had been trapped behind her hand.

Farfarello paused in his work to take a step back and look at the shaking angel. He was of course aware that her body wouldn't stay up there for long. Her palms didn't have the support needed underneath those shiny now scarlet colored gloves. She would slide down and her flesh would rip, would tear as she fell just as if she had fallen from Heaven itself. Her wings had been splashed with deep red crimson. Her outfit and her shiny golden hair as well, all had been decorated with the angel's own blood. Even her lips and face had been stained with it as she had thrashed around wildly during his ministrations. Farfarello smiled in pure happiness as he looked upon his work. It was beautiful, a masterpiece, his masterpiece.  



	10. Chapter Nine

_Author Notes: I think this fic finally earned its 'R' rating! Yay! *celebrates* now as you'll notice with this chapter I'm starting to tie everything together. The end of this romp is soon approaching and there will be *2* endings because if I only gave the one I had in mind the lot of you would lynch me -.- and I have writing to do on a certain controversial fic I haven't posted here yet (but feel free to ask about if you dare ^.~) so lynching would be sort of a bad thing _

_Pokahydee-Oneechan!: Hehe ^^ yep, the only OOC I'll admit blame to is if Ken was OOC ^^;; cause you said he might be but I think I fixed that. I'm glad it brought emotion. I really wanted people to realize that Farfarello is *NOT* misunderstood or some kind guy behind all of his psycho'ness he's deranged. And if I offended anyone with the symbolism, I apologize but considering that she has white angelic wings and we know how much Farf loves God I felt it perfect, and the idea came entirely from D-chan. Of course you'll get to read this before anyone else! You're the reason I'm writing insanely so I can get more of yours! I'm glad to hear she wasn't OOCI was worried about that but yeah, she had been through a lot. Enough to constitute a change in her attitude upon hearing what was being done to her could befall someone else. And it's scary but Farf is easier for me to write than Crawford and Aya-kun _

_Sapience: Actually this one was finished before I posted that other one. But I think it will address your concerns. I just wasn't posting it until the last one got as many reviews as it could (go 4 go!) and until it fell off the front page because people will just think it's one chapter -.- Well either write one or have someone do it for you. That works too you know. Well I've seen it *once* so I had to go bug all my friends for details. And what I remembered was right (yay) so expect a lot more plot from now on. As for that room... Well she didn't really look around well. If she would have she'd have noticed that in another door from that living room Schuldich was sitting on his bed and thinking. The only reason she wasn't caught was because when she's not transformed he can't read her mind. Guess I should have explained that better . mou Yep! As you can see from this chapter it's going to come together finally. And there should be even more plot in the next chapter if everything goes as I hope. Well even if she had tied him up I'm sure Artemis would have chewed through the rope... That or she thought the drugs she used were stronger. Ken didn't gulp it down like Aya-chan... but it affected him faster than her as well... . Well considering that I think I have two... maybe three chapters left your grades shouldn't be in danger for too long._

***

**Chapter Nine**

The airport was busy that day. But the small group huddled against each other waited patiently in their chairs. Most were convinced that as soon as their future prince stepped off the plane and back onto Japanese soil that all of their problems would vanish. They so wanted to desperately believe that he'd be able to find their missing princess.

Motoki was with the girls and eyeing them in a new light. He had been friends with the Sailor Senshi and had a feeling of some sort towards their leader; Sailormoon, he hadn't decided just what the feeling was yet and not sure he wanted to. He'd be betraying his best friend if he did anything like that. So for now the feeling would lie dormant in his chest. Besides it wasn't important right now, finding Usagi was. "Why isn't he here yet?" he demanded of the small black cat in the bag by his side.

Luna glanced nervously at the blonde. She hadn't really wanted to tell him any of the girls' secrets. But when they had screamed like that She tried to forget it. Tried to erase what that could have meant. Her charge was missing, had been missing for days now. No one knew where she was and no one outside her friends seemed to care. It infuriated the young animal. What was she going to do? She was worried sick and the way the senshi had gotten ill like that Something horrible had happened to Usagi. 

Out of the group Rei was the strongest. The others were still weak from their encounter with whatever had happened to them the day before. She alone had the spirit power needed to claw her way back to health after being that trembling wreck. And though she wasn't sure what had caused it she knew it had to do with Usagi. She unlike Luna accepted that it was something awful that had happened. She unlike Luna even accepted that what they felt might have been the death of her beloved princess. So she unlike everyone else had already grieved. For she was certain if they were reunited with their klutzy blonde, she wouldn't be the same person. Her intelligent soulful eyes snapped up as she heard a step she hadn't heard for a long time. Mamoru was back. 

Mamoru strode with purpose to the group. His face was pale and he hadn't looked like he had slept much. "Something happened to Usako," he informed the group as he tried to remember the sheer pain and fear that had flooded their connection. Of course she couldn't feel him but he had always felt her. 

"We know," Motoki answered as he got out of his chair. He looked like he had aged several years in the last few days and glanced wearily at his best friend. "That's when the girls got really sick. What's going on, Mamoru-kun? Do you know where Usagi-chan is?"

Mamoru shook his head his eyes almost lifeless. "No, it happened againI didn't feel that one but I felt this one. When I was on the plane I felt her overcome by a rush of terror and pain. She was in so much pain His lips thinned as he clenched his fists helplessly. His Usako was somewhere in pain and in need of him and he couldn't find her. Something was interfering with his inner radar. He had been relying on it kicking in when he returned that he was almost heartbroken at the thought it wasn't working. "What are those bastards doing to her?" he demanded his voice making many glance over at the man startled before hurrying on their way. 

"Mamoru-san," Ami attempted to calm the grieving man down. "We're doing all that we can to find her We will find her. Usagi-chan will figure out a way to help us save her. She always has before." She paused as if looking undecided before pushing forward. "Do you want to come back to the shrine with us to try to figure it out or was there some place in particular you wanted to look?" her crystal clear blue eyes looked up at him with sheer hope that he would spout the location that their friend was.

Mamoru couldn't bear to look at her, to make eye contact with any of them. The only one that wasn't staring at him hopefully was Rei so he let his gaze rest there. He knew his next words were going to let everyone down. Their last hopes would crumble with what he had to say. But he didn't have a choice. "I can't feel her at all anymore." 

The group started to whisper amongst themselves at this. If what he said was true was their princess dead? Was the future they had all longed and fought for doomed from the start? And was their best friend really no more? Most of them shattered at such a thought and broke into tears grasping onto each other for support.

Ami and Rei were the only two not broken by the news. Both had calmly accepted it to the best of their ability. Rei was tending to the other girls in a gentle sweet fashion as she kept an eye on Mamoru. She believed him but she couldn't help but wonder if he was hiding something from them. She was suspicious but held it back for now. The girls needed her more as they held each other and sobbed.

Ami on the other hand was calmly questioning Mamoru. Grilling him on what the experience felt like, if it was specific to any area and when exactly it all had happened. She didn't seem satisfied with his answers but nodded as he told his tale. It wasn't anything new, nothing that she could use to find their friend. 

A sharp shrill beep broke the silence and Ami froze. She knew that sound. Quickly she turned away from Mamoru and scoured through her bag. It didn't take long for her to pull up her mini computer and look through the results her programs had found. She was prepared for the worst but was confused at what was found.

"What is it, Ami-chan?" Rei questioned as she moved apart from the others. She remembered the young genius telling her of the traces she had out all over the net. Traces that even led to morgues around the country Would Mamoru's suspicions be proved true by the girl's find? "Ami-chan?" the girl was too involved in reading the report to answer. "Ami-chan!" she tried once more a little louder and by her ear.

Ami looked up as she studied the group carefully. "It brought up Usagi's old school records of before she transferred to Juuban and her birth certificate and an article on how esteemed Tsukino Kenji of the area's bank mysteriously vanished with his family before a big scandal erupted."

Mamoru quickly put the pieces together quicker than the others as he felt hope again. "We have to go searching for her. Do the records show where she used to live or anything like that? Maybe she went to visit an old friend and someone recognized her as Kenji's daughter maybe they blame him for the scandal," Mamoru didn't care that theories were spilling from his lips. He only cared about finding Usagi. Dead or alive he wanted to bring her home.

An idea came to him and he shook his head slightly at his last words. It would be best if he stopped by her house. Maybe the others missed something. Surely there had to be some sign of where Usagi had gone. It had to be at her house, where else could it be? "Motoki-kun, can you drop me off at Usako's house? I want to look around there before we leave for this last town she lived in Maybe we can find some sort of connection."

The others that weren't still crying nodded in agreement to this decision. It sounded plausible. If they could find anything connecting Usagi's disappearance to her old address they'd be a step closer finding her. Whatever monsters had their grips on her would soon regret it. They were going to save Usagi even if it meant their lives. She'd always do the same for them in a heartbeat and without a second thought.

Mamoru stood off a little ways from the girl as he let his thoughts flow. He hadn't told them everything. He hadn't told them that before the sheer pain and fear in his Usako he had felt something else. Something he had never expected to feel from his sweet fiancée. He had felt the insane urge to kill along with pure hatred. What had happened to his love that she had been twisted so much from her usual attitude? It was frightening. He had to find her and find her fast. He wouldn't believe she was dead. Couldn't believe it, how could he believe that his heart had been ripped from him? He didn't care if by the time they found her that she was a shell of her former self and only out for revenge. She was his life and he wasn't going to just let go of her that easily. He had failed in protecting her but he was going to find her and rectify all that. He only hoped it wasn't too late.

**

Ken stared blankly at the cat as the two searched the house. For the first fifteen minutes he had been positive it was a side-effect of the drug. Talking cats that complained about owners that thought they were stuffed animals just didn't really exist. But when the clock started to get closer to the hour mark he was beginning to wonder just how potent the drugs that had been forced into his system were. But if this wasn't a hallucination and was real why couldn't he have had a talking cat when he was a kid?

Artemis paused in his rant about Minako and glanced over at the spaced out young man. He worried about what kind of drugs Ikuko had used but couldn't help but wonder if maybe this was something natural for him? Perhaps the kid was always so spacey "Did you find anything yet?" he questioned as he examined his surroundings even closer. 

Ken shook his head to break his trance and searched through the letter drawer some more. "No, it's not here The only rooms we haven't searched is the master bedroom and that girl's room. What exactly are we looking for? You didn't tell me before" it was weird talking to a cat but he was ready to do anything for Aya-chan. Besides the fact that if he didn't find her soon her brother would probably slice him into many tiny pieces, he realized he had a soft spot for the girl. So if a talking cat that was probably a delusion was going to help him, he'd take its help.

The two started for the stair when they heard someone walking up the walkway towards the door. Both froze and glanced nervously at each other. They weren't sure if they were relieved or even more worried when the bell was rung, once, twice, and three times. When this failed to elicit a response they saw the knob turn before hearing a click and watching the door open.

It happened faster than Artemis could keep up. One moment his human partner had been tensely watching the door and the next he was pinned against the wall by a strange man with a sharp katana. With an angry yowl he leapt and managed to sink his teeth into the legs of the intruder. Unfortunately though he was kicked away and slammed into the wall and his bite didn't seem to have much of an effect. The door slammed shut as the man kicked at it and the three stared at each other for a long tense moment. 

"Where's, Aya-chan?" Ran softly demanded as he held his teammate immobile against the wall. His amethyst eyes were hard and filled with promises of pain if Ken couldn't produce his little sister safe and sound. "Where is she?"

Ken swallowed hard as he tried to ease his way out of the grip. How had Aya managed to catch up to him so fast? How had he even known he was here? Forget Schwarz Aya was a much scarier person than any of them when he felt something was wrong with his imouto. "I'm not sure," he answered truthfully and prepared to wince. "We came here looking for Aya-chan's friend and the girl's mother drugged us. When I woke up Aya-chan was gone" he would of said more but knew it would be pointless to tell his leader that the cat was sure he had proof of where the girl might be.

Ran's eyes narrowed into slits as he felt his fury reach new heights. She had been taken from him again. Taken from his nose because he made the mistake of trusting her precious life with any of his idiotic teammates, when he found her he was never going to let her out of his sight again. His grip tightened on his katana as he briefly considered killing the one who had failed to protect the one thing precious to him. 

"We don't have time for this," Artemis snapped with a foul expression. He would normally have never spoken in front of this other stranger but there were more important things at hand. "We have to find that letter."

Ran paused and glanced over at the cat. He wasn't one to believe in the super natural or anything like that. So why had the cat? He was going to say something about all of this but he noticed Ken nodding and obeying the animal. He regained his composure quickly though those present couldn't even see he had lost it. "What letter?" he would turn his attention to other matters first. The talking cat He didn't even want to think about that. 

Artemis stared at the new-comer in wariness and glanced at Ken who gave him a nod. "We're looking for a letter that Usagi-chan's mother received right after her disappearance. Maybe it will have some sign of her where-a-bouts."

Ran frowned. He knew where Tsukino Usagi was. But there was nothing he could do for her. Their price to return the girl was for him to trade his sister, something he would never consider doing. Old childhood bonds meant nothing to him now when it concerned the welfare of the only one he loved. "We don't have time for that. We have to find Aya-chan."

Artemis bristled at this. How dare this man say they didn't have time for the future queen of the world. "Usagi-chan is very important to not only her friends but to the world at large. Your Aya-chan might be with her." Artemis knew he was grasping at straws with such a comment but it was worth a shot. It was plausible that Ikuko had tried to trade the girl for Usagi, right? "Besides, there was something suspicious in that letter. We have to find it. I'm sure it will explain everything."

Ken was not sure how he felt about Aya-kun talking to the cat. It was surreal. If Aya-kun could talk to it and see it didn't that mean it wasn't just a figment of his drugged mind? That the animal was actually real? "Where is this letter, Artemis?" he had a deal to keep. He would help this cat and was sure the animal would help him.

"Maybe in the master bedroom But maybe she hid it in Usagi-chan's. That girl never seems to clean up her room so it could be there. I'll check her room. You two check the master bedroom."

Ran nodded and headed off in that direction. He watched as the cat entered another room that from his viewpoint looked very pink. It was amazing how she had retained her favorite color since she was a kid Ran scowled at the memory and hardened his heart. He had no time for sentiments for some brat that had been his sister's best friend. His sister was more important than anything and he was going to find her.

"I think I found it!" Artemis leapt out of the room and down the hallway to the two men. "This way, I can't move the things on them but I think I found where Ikuko keeps her stash of private letters she doesn't want anyone else seeing." He led the way back to the room tail erect in the air as he pulled the tightly sealed box out from beneath the bed with his teeth. He had to go through piles of old musty clothes to get to the thing. Ikuko had to have been perfectly confident her daughter would never clean her room but just sweep things under the bed.

Ken arrived first and unlatched the box as Ran approached. For a moment Ran was hit with a sense of familiarity as he took in the appearance of the room. Bunny rabbits everywhere, he could almost see the blonde hopping on the bed with a younger version of Aya-chan He noticed the photograph that Ken had glanced at earlier and stared emotionlessly at the smiling blonde in the image. Aya-chan was depending on him, and no matter the cost he was going to get her back from whoever had her. 

"Wait a second" Ken scanned the letter confused and his eyes filling with concern. "Aya, it's from Estet."

Ken would have explained more, Artemis would have asked who Estet was, and Ran would have snatched the paper out of their hands but all three heard something. They each froze in their positions and listened to the voices rising from outside the open window. Someone was coming and they only had a matter of seconds to hide to keep from being discovered.

  



	11. Chapter Ten

_Author Notes: And so it ends this is the last chapter and instead of two endings you're getting one. Try to *not* kill me about the cliffie on this, okay? I hope you enjoyed the story thus far and small warning, if chapter eight offended you with its religious symbolism you might not want to finish this._

_Sailor Fantasy: New writing style? I was unaware I had one but thanks. I've heard of V.C Andrews but I have yet to read her works. Thanks for supporting me. I hope this chapter and at least one of the endings meets your specifications and maybe inspires you to add some more to your fics ^.~_

_Lady Light: You thought the last chapter was a cliff hanger you're not going to be too pleased with this one._

_Sapience: Behold the power of motivation Scary, isn't it? Please don't lynch me! I'm too young to be lynched that and I need to be alive in order to work. Besides if I get lynched you won't get to see the ending Ah and I'd like to thank you for your help this chapter! I hope this doesn't mean you'll quit reviewing? *crosses fingers* as for your fic you're wanting. If you can't write it why not ask someone to write it for you? If given a conceivable not so cliché plot I'd give it a shot._

_Star-siren: ^^;; you're making me blush with all that praise. Originality is the one thing I hold more important than all else. It doesn't matter how badly things are misspelled if you're writing something truly original. And considering that I haven't seen many WK/SM crossovers actually use the *PLOT* of WK I thought I'd give it a shot and see how it goes. How many people know who Estet is? -.-_

_ArikaMorance: Glad to see you enjoying it. As for your question well was this soon enough? ^.~_

_Special thanks to SA2-mouto-chan for being my first pre-reader, for Pokahydee-Oneechan and her Uragirimono chapters that inspired me to write more so I could read more. And especially for Tenshi no Nozomi who made my initial idea blossom into something much more interesting. And even bigger thanks to Sapience who not only pre-read but actually beta-read this for me and helped me stop a scene that would have been complete OOC on Usagi's part. She's the best! *glomps* Domo arigato to everyone else that helped! *bows* _

***

**Chapter Ten:**

Farfarello paused in the admiring of his work as he noticed his prey wasn't screaming and fighting anymore. Her head was hanging low with her chin touching her chest while she managed to keep herself from falling by balancing on the tip of one of her boots. But that was fine with him. He didn't want to see her fall or her flesh be torn quite yet. 

With a calm focused aura Farfarello glanced around the room until he found a small metal bucket. It wasn't much but it would keep her from falling until he was ready for it. Besides he wasn't quite finished with her yet. He wanted a chance to taste that delicious blood that trickled from her wounds. He positioned the temporary support underneath the struggling heroine and raised her chin with a single finger. He stared deep into her eyes and couldn't help but laugh. She wasn't there anymore, sometime during the pain her mind had fled her body or buried itself deep into her sub consciousness so she wouldn't have to deal with the pain anymore. Seeing that glazed distant look made him truly happy.

He let his index finger glide across some of the blood that had gathered on her cheek and licked it off as if it was some grand treat for him. And in a way it was This girl was innocent. He could practically taste it in the sweet tangy flavor her blood seemed to carry. And his desire to taint her came again. To taint and tar that purity that clung to her very blood He noticed a single drop pearled on her lip and leaned closer to her. She would never even know since she had distanced herself so much. His lips found hers as he sucked the blood away before biting her lip to unleash more of the ruby fluid. 

Many forgot that Farfarello was a man. And even someone as psychotic as him occasionally had needs. As he suckled on her bleeding lip he felt his own blood start to heat up in response. His heart was starting to beat in a savage primal manner as he felt the stirrings of lust from deep within. The urge to taint this angel fully was filling his mind and eradicating any thought left within. He pulled away from the glossy eyed girl as he plucked one of his blades out of her palm. He lapped at the liquid staining the normally shiny blade as he watched her with a restless golden gaze. 

As the blade was removed Usagi faintly winced. A small reaction and one that brought her senses back to her. She blinked suddenly as she stared at the almost panting man. She tried not to scream as his knife flashed out. As she opened her eyes that she didn't realize were clenched shut she noticed that half of her multi-layered skirt had fallen to the ground. He was cutting the layers off one by one and practically foaming at the mouth as he did it. "Stop!" the word slipped out of her mouth before she even realized that she had spoken.

Farfarello let his gaze flick back up to his prey with lightning fast reflexes. She was aware again Not something he wanted at this time but his mind was set so he ignored her pleas and brutally pushed his lips against hers as his teeth captured her bottom lip and he applied just enough pressure to break the skin. As expected, she stopped struggling and just stared at him wide-eyed -unable to speak- as he went back to the process of mutilating her uniform. As the last pieces of her skirt flew away the door was slammed open as Nagi, Schuldich, and Crawford appeared. 

Crawford eyed the pinned girl with a cold gaze. He had known Farfarello would eventually do something like this. He had seen it in a vision when the girl had last turned into her alter ego. Just like he had known at that time that Farfarello was the perfect one to force her to transform into the form that would allow Schwarz's powers to work He knew something was interfering with his abilities, yet even with the return of his power, the source of the blockade still eluded him... It was a force field, some aura of energy that kicked in to protect the hostage when she was at her most vulnerable. Whatever it was, it stemmed from this weakling girl. She needed to go and go NOW. If there was one thing Crawford hated, it was to be kept in the dark. 

Nagi's eyes had actually widened as he saw the girl pinned so viciously to the wall. Normally he would ignore it and look the other direction. It wasn't that far off from other things Farfarello had done before. But he felt something stir inside him when he was with her. His fist clenched hard as he struggled not to lash out. The urge to pin the murdering scum against the wall was almost too strong to ignore. Before it, had been him simply ignoring the other, but now, he hated that maniac. He could barely stand being in the same room. Her eyes were closed but he could see the tears still clinging to her lashes. The pain she had to be in The pain that monster had put her through and she was still in! Nagi couldn't forgive this. Nagi didn't love the blonde. It wasn't romance or anything remotely similar. If given time it might have reached that level. After all she reminded him so much of a love he had once had. She looked almost dead as she hung there like an angel snatched from the heavens and forced to endure the fate of a pinned butterfly. He wanted to bring her down and to safety but he knew if he even tried such an act Farfarello would kill both him and Usagi and despite any orders from Crawford. He knew it was hopeless to wish a thing considering the fate that lie before this girl but he really hoped she'd survive this trauma she had been so coldly put through. Survive and grow stronger from it all. Strong enough to save herself perhaps

Farfarello realized his time was short and kicked over the bucket. As expected, the girl hadn't been prepared and her full weight caused her remaining pinned hand to be ripped and torn from the center of her palm all the way up. Small bones splintered before shattering, delicate nerves were shredded, and her soft flesh was mauled as it was ripped almost in half as she slid off the wall to the ground. She had never felt anything so painful. So painful in fact she let her transformation fade and stuck close to the wall as she shivered. She only had the wounds on her face now but the remembered pain was enough to keep her shaking. 

Never was she more thankful for the Ginzuishou then now. It protected her when she was normal Usagi by using a small flux of power to cast an unbreakable barrier around her. It had kept Queen Beryl and her minions away while they had been searching for the Princess that had not yet awoken. Of course, at that time it was several gems instead of one yet they still used their powers to protect her. When she transformed that little bit of extra shielding was used to protect her in a different way. When she sustained grievous wounds as her other form now had her barrier around her would erode as the damage was slowly healed. Basically once the others found out she'd be at their mercy.

Schuldich watched from the doorway oddly detached from it all. He wasn't all that concerned with what Farfarello was doing. The killer would joyfully slaughter a church orphanage if he could. Pinning an angel to the wall with her hands well that wasn't too far of a stretch. Though he didn't appreciate the lust he had felt in the other's mind. It was a good thing they had been able to get there in time before he had taken it further. It wouldn't have been anything gentle and might have even killed her if she had to have gone through it He shivered as he tried to escape the dark twisting desires that were part of Farfarello's mind. But wait There was another mind in the room now. A numb cold mind that he was positive belonged to the girl. Had her seal broken from Farfarello's ministrations? This was bringing the entire game up into a new level Things were going to be even more interesting from here on out.

Nagi wrapped a blanket around Usagi's shoulders and smiled as reassuringly as he could to her. "Usagi-san, it's time to go This way please." He was relieved that her most grievous wounds had vanished once she lost her transformation. At least she would live but considering where she was going, perhaps being Farfarello's 'toy' was a better fate? He worried about her -an emotion he had thought long gone by now.

Slowly she got to her feet and leaned heavily against the younger boy who didn't even seem to sway as he easily supported her. She couldn't bear to remember what had just happened. She was so relieved that her wounds vanished when she transformed but what would happen if she had to turn into Eternal Sailor Moon again? She knew it would be agony so the solution was to try her best to not turn into the heroine while the Ginzuishou set about healing the grievous wounds. She didn't care where she was led. Anything had to be better than what had happened to her And she could still feel the madman's lips on hers as he had assaulted her. It sent an unpleasant shiver through her body and she fought an instinctive whimper. She wanted to go home

**

As Ran hid in the closet and Artemis dived under the bed, Ken thought it best if he pretended to still be asleep to see just what the crazy woman's plans were. As the three waited deathly silent they realized the voices had came to a stop almost beneath their window as they seemed to get into an argument.

Shingo whirled on his distracted mother as they stopped their route to the door. He couldn't believe anyone could be so naive. "Okaasan!" he snapped his voice heavy with tension. "You can't honestly believe the guy is going to believe you! He's going to realize something is up when he can't find Aya-chan" Shingo's voice died down as he remembered just what he had helped do. Hopefully Usagi would forgive them if she ever came back the strange people had promised she would but he didn't trust them at all. Especially that lady who had fluttered her lashes at him and then seemed upset he wasn't falling all over himself to obey her every whim 

Ikuko watched the conflicting emotions flash across her son's face. He hadn't learned how to control himself like she had. "Perhaps I should talk to him first Remember, we don't know where Aya-chan is. We were out looking for her, and if he isn't awake yet we won't have to explain anything until he wakes up."

"What are they going to do to her? I don't think they'll give Usagi back Why would they have her anyway?" Shingo had wanted to ask this question for awhile but hadn't had a chance until now. "Why are you so sure that such weird people have Usagi?" he demanded as he advanced on the unwavering woman.

Ikuko didn't so much at blink at the question. "Because they've been hounding us ever since Usagi turned fifteen They want to be repaid for saving us the fate of what happened to Aya-chan's parents and probably her brother as well."

"Repaid?" Shingo frowned. He had remembered odd letters he had seen his mother with now and again. "But why would they want someone like Usagi? She can't even chew gum and walk at the same time And remember all the trouble she's gotten into in the last few years? Why would anybody want anyone as clumsy as that?" it didn't make sense to him. Her earlier comments seemed to catch up to him and a dim memory tugged at his mind. "Wait you mean that time we left our house in the middle of the night and when Usagi read the next days newspapers she freaked?" it was a dim memory but the frantic heartbroken image his sister had displayed that day it had been burned into his memories.

Ran ignored any further conversation as he mulled over the details that he was hearing. The Tsukino family had betrayed his own just to save their selves? His family had been murdered and his sister had suffered just because they were 'scared' and 'aware' of the danger to them? Ran adjusted his grip on his katana as he felt rage and fury surge to life from within. And now this woman dared to put his sister in danger once again for her own selfish purposes. He wasn't going to allow this. 

"Mamoru-kun?" Ikuko almost yelped in surprise as she saw her daughter's fiancée striding up the walk. "What are you doing here? Weren't you studying in America?"

Mamoru remembered well the lessons drilled into him when he had been a model to earn some money to get through schooling. He donned a dashing smile and nodded towards Ikuko. "I am, but due to some problems with the school all of the students are off for a week, maybe even a month. So I thought I'd use the time to surprise Usako."

Ikuko was a pro at handling her emotions and smiled brightly at Mamoru. "I'm sorry, Mamoru-kun but Usagi-chan isn't home right now. She's off studying with one of her friends and she won't be back for quite awhile. You might have made the trip to Japan for nothing Would you like to come in? I can fix you some tea if you like." She was perfectly confident the man would turn her down. She had just taken away his reason for staying here.

"That would be great, Tsukino-san. Can I take a look into Usako's room? I want to leave her a present so she'll know I came by." Mamoru could sense something different about the woman. And if that instinct hadn't kicked in he would have surely noticed the sullen Shingo. The boy looked outraged over something. 

Ikuko couldn't refuse her invitation so gritting her teeth she nodded. She could only hope that her 'guest' was still fast asleep in Usagi's room. She didn't want to have to explain either of the stories if he was awake and looking for Aya-chan. "Of course, just let me clean things up a bit in there. You know the state that girl leaves her room in."

Ran heard the strange male voice chuckle and mulled over the information that the conversation had wrought. He assumed from the woman's shock, a woman he had once considered to be someone like an aunt He assumed that this stranger was someone important to the family. And he assumed the name 'Usako' was probably referring to Usagi For a moment he let his hate fade as he remembered her. Perhaps if her family hadn't betrayed his quite so thoroughly and they had all grown up together he would have eventually fallen for her. But, that hadn't happened. He and his family had been betrayed and they had suffered while she was smiling so carefree and innocent in that photo. 

Ikuko entered the room and smiled in relief as she noticed Ken fast asleep in Usagi's bed. She had left Shingo downstairs to distract Mamoru so she could move the boy's body. She wasn't particularly strong so she was glad he was a normal sized person and not one of those muscle-bound freak shows running around. Slowly she pulled the slumbering body out of bed and left the room as she headed for her own. Thankfully the boy was a really deep sleeper because he didn't budge an inch while he was drug from one end of the hall to the other. If Shingo had followed her orders their company wouldn't even notice anything amiss while in the kitchen.

Mamoru knew when he was being distracted. As politely as he could he excused himself from the younger boy and took the stairs two at a time. He entered his Usako's room and looked around it cautiously. Her bed was messed up and the room looked like a hurricane and hit it, all usual signs of his beloved bunny having previously occupying it. He sat on the edge of the bed and picked up the picture of Usagi smiling at the camera, a picture he himself had taken of her before he had left. "Usako I don't know what's happening to you, but be strong." He turned as he felt an icy sensation climb up his neck and stared steadily at the closet. Someone was there.

Ran cursed the board beneath his foot as the stranger approached his hiding place. He would either have to fight or flee. And fleeing would leave Ken alone in Ikuko's hands. Something he deserved for losing Aya-chan, but not what was in Ran's current plans. He watched the hand reach for the closet door and shifted his position so he slid back deeper into the shadows of the closet. He was almost overwhelmed by a sweet cherry scent and held back an instinctive sneeze.

Mamoru started to open the door when he noticed a long white envelope on the ground. Door forgotten he picked it up and pulled out the letter inside. "Estet?" he questioned in confusion as his eyes scanned the contents. As he read more and more he felt his heart turning to ice. "Usako" he gripped the letter tightly as he turned on his heel and shoved it in his pocket. Now he had something for Ami to analyze. They were one step closer to finding their beloved princess.

Ran waited until he heard the footsteps leave the room and another pair join them as the stranger and Ikuko traveled downstairs. Like a stealthy panther he left the confines of the closet and reached once more under the bed as he plucked out a handful of the odd letters from Estet. He was going to have to act fast if he wanted to save his little sister from the horrors she had experienced before. Ken was trained well so Ran had no worries about him. If the soccer coach wasn't smart enough to escape than he deserved his fate. Evidence firmly in hand Ran crept towards the back of the house as he kept an ear open for the sounds of everyone in it. Convinced that everyone else was downstairs he found a window facing the back of the house and slipped through it to freedom. 

**

Usagi wrapped the blanket she had been given more tightly around herself as she felt chills travel down her spine. Thankfully Farfarello hadn't been allowed to go with them on their 'trip.' She was wedged between Nagi and the side of the van as the boy frowned suspiciously at Schuldich. She had a feeling that if the kid hadn't been there she'd have been in a lot of trouble. 

'_Ne, Bunny your barrier seems to have developed some holes in it._' Schuldich's voice invaded her mind and made her freeze as she eyed him warily. '_Seems that whatever was blocking our powers from you before is gone and not even Brad has realized it yet._' He chuckled as she turned towards him with suspicious eyes before turning away. A second later he heard her reassuring her self that she was just hearing things Oh, the fun he could have with her. 

Usagi hated the darkness of the vehicle. The windows weren't exactly boarded up but they did have black curtains absorbing the sunlight. And if that wasn't bad enough, she was basically locked in a metal box with Schuldich and Nagi. One she didn't mind but the other she was learning to develop a substantial hatred for. Crawford was driving the vehicle and was blocked off by a heavy steel panel. In fact the only way he could make contact with them was through a grimy looking tin speaker box hooked to the ceiling. 

Schuldich held back his laughter as he leisurely spent his time searching through her thoughts. At first he had thought her broken by the actions of Farfarello, not many could go through such horrors and come out sane. But this was not the case with her. Her mind wasn't broken and she was even now searching for a way to break their hold on her. But something about her mind was amiss... there wasn't a single psyche here but several. She seemed to hold a dozen various roles at different times and some of them were truly puzzling to him. How could she be a mother without a child? How could she be queen when she wasn't born to royalty? It didn't make sense and it intrigued him. He wanted to peel her thoughts apart layer by layer and discover her deepest secrets. Just who was this Usagi Tsukino they had kidnapped for Estet?

**

He wasn't happy, not at all. They had taken away his entertainment and the only thing he had to remember her by were a few small puddles of blood. It wouldn't have been so bad if the floor had been coated in the crimson fluid, but all he was left with were a few small ponds. He doubted Weiss would show up in an attempt to save the girl. Abyssinian had already turned his back on her once to protect his precious sister. And if Weiss didn't show up he had no real reason to be there. His team was keeping him away from something he had decided would be his. 

He picked up a tattered feather and trailed it across his cheek, letting the soft feathers tickle his skin. The little angel he had caught was being carried away from his grasp. He didn't like it. He hadn't been finished with her. She hadn't been cursing 'Him' at all. She shouldn't have been taken from him so soon.

Slowly he set his feather down and eyed the door. Teammates or not, he wasn't about to let them take what he had marked. He pulled out one of his stained knives and licked the length of the blade as he imagined the metal sinking into white feathery wings. If she wasn't going to curse 'Him' he was going to cut her wings off one at a time. Realizing how much time was starting to pass, he slid the knives back into their sheaves and then headed for the door. If he was going to catch up to the van he'd have to leave now.

**

Usagi closed her eyes as she felt both physical and mental exhaustion creep onto her. She found it hard to even keep her eyes open and found herself almost falling over on Nagi a couple of times Yet, she kept herself awake with sheer force of will. Schuldich had been much too silent on this entire trip so far for her to trust him. 

"We should be there soon." Nagi's voice was gentle as he kept a wary eye on her. She was safe from Schuldich's powers for now, but how long would it last? Crawford hadn't told him much of the apparent barrier that kept their powers from working on Usagi. But then again, the man rarely gave any more information than was absolutely necessary, so he couldn't say he was actually surprised. 

Schuldich finished his thorough search and left the bunny alone for a moment so he could contemplate on what he had learned. She wasn't schizophrenic but she did seem to have multiple personalities within the seemingly frail frame It had taken awhile to explore the vast areas of her mind that each of her personas seemed to inhibit. And he still had many more to search His lips twitched as he decided to have some fun and he leaned back, stretching his limbs as he feigned a yawn for Usagi's benefit.

The first vision was quick; she barely had time to realize it was happening. All she could make out was a couple locked in a passionate embrace; she couldn't even identify the two. But the next was slower; this time she saw the coupleThey were bathed in soft natural light and standing beside a raging waterfall. The female of the two turned and smiled before the male turned her attention back to him. Usagi was shocked, it was her and Schuldich and she was kissing him! She could almost feel the warm lips pressed against hers, gently persuading her to open up beneath him and let him have full access

Nagi's attention was quickly diverted to her companion as she squeaked and started to turn a soft rouge hue. He followed her gaze and frowned as he saw the seemingly sleeping German. Just what had happened? Had something happened that allowed their powers to be used once more? Had her trauma suffered at Farfarello's hands shattered the odd seal placed upon her? "Usagi-san, are you alright?"

Startled blue eyes darted to the boy. What was that? She wasn't having such thoughts about one of her captors was she no, she wouldn't believe it. She'd never betray her Mamo-chan or Ran-kun in such a way why then had the visions appeared? She managed a small smile for Nagi's sake, "I'm fine," she whispered.

When the third vision came she could swear she could hear the pounding of the waterfall and feel the wet mist dampening her skin, but she wasn't a mere observer as in the last one. Now, she was the woman that was sliding her small hands around Schuldich's neck and cuddling against his bare chest. She was the one that was lifting on the tips of her toes to reach his lips, and she was the aggressor, the one deepening the kiss and plundering the contours of his hard mouth.

A small whimper escaped her and this was what broke the trance. She was back in the cold van huddled beneath the blanket. Though she wasn't in the vision anymore she still felt a yearning to fulfill it. A strange desire to fling herself on Schuldich and bury him with her affections until they were both sated. It confused her why was she thinking such horrible things? Was she really so cheap and shallow that she could forget the men she loved in such a callous way? It was almost like someone else was in control of her

"Stop it Schuldich," Nagi was on his feet, well as much on his feet as he could be in the small space and standing in-between the German and his prey. "I know what you're doing leave Usagi-san alone."

Schuldich frowned as his play was interrupted. "Jealous, chibi? Did you want a go at her?" a sarcastic chuckle emerged as the youth merely glared at him. The kid knew all too well what would happen to him if he tried to engage Schuldich into serious battle. It wouldn't be pretty. "Besides, I don't think she was making a sound of objection over there, do you?"

Her head still felt full of mists and clouds but she was able to comprehend most of their conversation. Had Schuldich done something to her? Is that why she was having the fantasiesno, they were visions. She would never want to do such things with anyone and definitely not Schuldich of all people. "Stop it," she demanded in the strictest voice she could muster. "Please, leave me alone," she said this part to the seemingly innocent German.

Schuldich wasn't an idiot. If the chibi was getting suspicious he'd have to wait until the most opportune moment. Perhaps when the kid was distracted with something else Or perhaps a different approach Again he ventured into the now murky depths of Usagi's mind; she was still reeling from his last assault on her senses. It wouldn't take much to persuade her to fall asleep. It seemed as soon as he had given the suggestion she was slumped over and using a near horrified Nagi's lap as a pillow. Schuldich smirked at this; it served the brat right for trying to order his superiors around. He was perfectly aware of how much the kid hated being touched by anyone.

Nagi had to fight his every instinct not to shove the sleeping girl to the ground. On one hand she looked perfectly peaceful, something he hadn't seen on her face before, but on the other hand she was invading his space, not something he took too lightly. In the end his better side won out and while he grimaced, he let Usagi sleep on his lap.

A lily white neck was arched backwards to allow her mate access to the curve of her throat. She giggled softly as his tongue lapped at the moisture gathering from the waterfall. She felt his arms behind her back and leaned further back allowing him more access to her body. "Schu-kun" she lifted her head and smiled impishly at him as she played with strands of his hair. 

Schuldich grinned smugly as she reacted appropriately in the dream haven he had constructed for her. As long as she was asleep she was perfectly under his control, she wasn't even aware that anything was amiss. Her lack of knowledge of his powers perfectly suited his plans, and he was getting away with it right below the chibi's nose.

Usagi had found a small cave inside of the waterfall and grabbing Schuldich's hand in hers she led him around the raging water and into it. "Schu-kun," her whispers were more insistent now and their kisses more feverish as he started to guide her body to the smooth stone floor. He didn't vocally respond to her but his hands slid across the curve of her hip and he felt her shudder with anticipation. 

"Usagi-san!" Nagi had realized something was wrong when she had moaned. Schuldich had bypassed the seal because he obviously had control of her. "Usagi-san, wake up!" Nagi demanded as he forgot about his reluctance to touch as he physically shook her awake. 

As she stirred and opened her eyes she could still feel Schuldich's heated ones traveling over her flesh. "Nagi-kun?" she mouthed as she jerked herself out of the dream. What had she just done? She couldn't believe it! No, she wouldn't believe it! She had almost given something precious away and dream or not it was wrong. What was wrong with her? Her head was throbbing now, she felt the urge to curl up and go back to sleep almost overwhelm her but Nagi wouldn't stop shaking her. "Just let me sleep"

"No," Nagi responded as he glared viciously at Schuldich. '_She's not even your type, Schuldich, leave her alone._' He knew the other didn't like orders but he wasn't going to just sit there and allow him to corrupt Usagi. He wasn't going to allow such an awful thing to happen to her. '_Leave her alone,'_ he emphasized as he tightened his grip on the oh-so-slowly awakening girl.

The door to the van was suddenly thrown open and the occupants nearly blinded by the blazing sun. "Schuldich, I believe I told you to leave Tsukino-san alone," Crawford dryly commented as he eyed the now shaking girl. "Tsukino-san, we have an appointment to keep. Please try to keep up." Leaving a scowling Schuldich and a relieved Nagi behind, the two turned towards their destination; the headquarters of Estet.

**

Crawford sat beside the still shaking girl as he surveyed the few remaining counsel members. After the disaster of what had happened before, he had doubted the surviving meager group would attempt to go after 'plan b' of their experiment... "So if I'm to correctly understand you've already tried the procedure with the first test subject and results were not as you wished?" 

The woman in the center who seemed to be the one in charge nodded her graying head. Once she had been the belle of all balls. She had been courted time and time again She had even had a dozen suitors falling over their selves to impress her in the midst of her perfection. Of course none could amount to her so she had turned them all down. 

Now time itself had a firm grip and her pouting cherry lips had been worn thin and sagged with age. Her sparkling lavender eyes that had so many men fighting each other were dimmed as she coped with aging and her creamy perfect complexion had been marred with age spots and paled until she looked like a zombie. She like her companions was searching for the only escape when they had stumbled onto, 'him.' 

"That is correct, it didn't work as we had planned and it was rejected this time around. I assume it was because the previous merge failed to process correctly the first time So that's why we need your specimen."

Crawford nodded as he processed the information and used a bit of his powers. All seemed in order And Mary, the head of the struggling group wasn't known to lie. She was interested only in the core project that had consumed the time, money, and interest of Estet for the last few years. "I'll assume you have your end of the bargain already taken care of?"

"Of course you and the members of your team owe nothing more to Estet and additionally you'll receive the bonus payment and information you requested." She was so close to stealing back her former time of glory. Soon what she desired most in the world was going to come to pass. The girl sitting by Schwarz's leader's side was the key to it all. "Is everything in order?"

Crawford snapped the briefcase shut with two sharp metal clicks and nodded. "Everything seems to be, and with that I believe our business is concluded." He got to his feet and nodded at the silent members hiding in the dark. They always did let others make their decisions for them, and that included their current head Miss Mary Sue.

Usagi watched stunned as she was sold off like some sort of collectible figure. She wanted to scream for him to wait but wasn't she now free of the two psychopaths? But how'd that old saying go? 'It's better to deal with the devil you know than the one you don't.' Or at least she thought it was something to that aspect. 

Worn out lavender eyes checked out the new test subject and a small smile came to the once cupid bow like lips. The girl was perfect. "Tsukino-san, correct?" she queried as she got to her feet. "This way please."

Usagi was still staring mutely at the path that Crawford had gone. What were these people going to do to her? Hadn't Schuldich told her that her fate was better at the hands of them than with these people? It sent a shiver down her back and she held back a whimper of fear. For now she would obey, she didn't have much other choice

Like a wooden soldier she followed the older woman as she was led through a labyrinth of hallways until they got to a wide open stone stadium. The size of the place frightened her for some odd reason and she fought the emotion as best as she could. She had been through too much to be scared of a place. Slowly she started to survey this new area when she realized something was wrong. Something was dreadfully wrong "Aya-chan!" the girl she hadn't seen in years was tied to one of two identical stone slabs. "Aya-chan!" Usagi started to run forward but was held back by a bony arm. "Onegai that's my friend!"

"We'll gladly let her go if you agree to cooperate. All that's required of you is to copy her position on the twin slate beside her. After you've been securely tied down we'll release your friend if you so wish it. We're not monsters, Tsukino-san. If you do as we say we'll reward you with such gifts."

So it was a gift for her friend to be freed from her constraints? Usagi didn't trust these people But she would do anything to save Aya-chan. "Hai but let her go first. I'll do as you say but get her off of there." 

"As you wish, Tsukino-san." Mary made a motion with her hand towards her assistants and like a swarm of ants they descended on Aya-chan and pulled her away from the odd ceremonial piece. "She'll wake up soon but I believe you still have your end of the deal to fulfill."

Usagi nodded and turned towards the seemingly innocent stone. She felt like a guilty prisoner walking to their death with each step she took. All too soon she was at the base and she shuddered anew as she saw flecks of dried blood staining the hardened slab. Of her own accord she climbed onto the ice cold rock and lay down as she had seen Aya-chan do. She even let them securely tie her up as she closed her eyes tight so she wouldn't have to watch. What were they planning?

The room suddenly seemed to reverberate as echoes of foreign sounding chants were whispered. She felt the air around her warm as if in response to the voices and she barely fought down a scream. Were these people summoning something, and if so what exactly were they summoning and from where?

The chants continued and seemed to multiply as the echoes bounced off the walls and filled Usagi's ears with the insistent voices. Her eyes flew open as she felt something slide a hot hand up her ankle and stared stunned as she realized no one was there. Was she going mad? But no! She felt it again! It was getting closer She could feel whatever it was traveling upwards with its hand trailing along her flesh until she felt something gently grasp her chin. Before she could even squeak hot fiery lips had descended on hers and as they did so her world burst into new colors. She now realized just what had attacked her and the revelation made something freeze inside of her. 

He was gorgeous No doubt about that. But there was something more to him than just mere beauty. He looked like an angel with his pure black wingsa seductive, blasphemous angel, but an angel nonethelessAnd the way he was looking at her with his mesmerizing eyes It wasn't lust, she had experienced that before but it was something else. Something that made her want to give her life up to him and this shocked her. He had been summoned so he couldn't be anything good So that left one of two things. Either he was a deceptively gorgeous demon or Lucifer himself. And considering the way he smiled slightly at the last thought she realized just who she was dealing with 

Deep blood-red eyes watched the girl's every move. "You've been used to summon me, little one?" he queried as his jet black hair swayed with his movements. He caressed her cheek with his abnormally long scarlet nails and glanced behind him at the still chanting crowd. "They can't see me Not yet anyway, you're not quite the same as the first they tried to lure me with" his crimson stained lips parted in an easy smile as he ran a hand through her oily and neglected hair. "Usagi-chan, join with me and I'll grant all of your fondest dreams Reject this offer and I'll be forced to kill your soul and use your body as a shell for my own soul. I can help you be reunited with your Ran all you have to do is agree and my power shall be at your disposal." Again he leaned down and sealed her lips with his in a soft chaste kiss as black feathers from his raven like wings rained down on the two of them. "It's your move, Tsuki hime."

Instead of being scared of having her identities found out she found herself smiling up at him in almost a worshipping sense. Part of her was appalled that this creature was so close to heryet, the feeling didn't last. This stranger, with his soft wings and mesmerizing eyes, had always been with her. Within the dark angel, she could feel no malice, hatred or even spite. He made her feel peacefulbut he was Lucifer! She could notbut he was so beautiful She looked up and therein lay her mistake. His eyes, whirlpools of light caught and held her mind. There was no pain, no hurt, no cryingjust peace. She must join him. He would give her Ran, and they both could live happily ever after. After all, HE would protect her from harm.

He watched with a faintly amused smile as her normally bright blue eyes grew cloudy as emotions battled themselves out from within her. He was fairly certain he had won the war. He wasn't some mere demon after all but the ruler of them all. Even the Moon Princess herself didn't stand a chance against him. Especially not with all the chinks in her mental armor apparently her captors hadn't taken very good care of her. They would have to be punished for that

Finding Ran She really wanted to find him above all things, but she couldn't quite forget the senshi. Rei would be vastly upset if she even heard about Usagi having calm conversation with the devil as if it was natural and unimportant. Of course this was important, more important than anything else she could remember. She wasn't doing this for Ran She found herself staring into those beguiling eyes again and felt her conscious slip another notch. Dimly she realized she would be fully under his control but this tiny part like the others that tried to warn her was soon squished. Her mind felt heavy as her thinking process slowly shut down. All that was left in it that she could focus on was the unwavering desire to serve him.

She attempted to raise her arm and scowled as she realized it was tied down. He noticed the gesture and with a wave of his hand both restraints started to burn in a searing black fire that didn't burn one hair off of the restraints' captive. 

Now freed she smiled giddily and traced the gentle contours of his cheek. He turned and placed a soft kiss on her palm as he continued to stare at her with his beguiling eyes. Waiting patiently waiting for the answer she had to give. A small smile blossomed onto her lips as she sat up and leaned against his chest as her eyes closed. No more would she have to suffer seeing someone killed in front of her, no more would she be tortured to the point of death. He was going to protect her from everything Slowly she raised her head and kissed him much in the way Schuldich had taken kisses from her before. Not the gentle inexperienced kisses of a virgin but heated aggressive kisses of someone who had loved and been loved many times before. All too suddenly he was pulling away from the contact his eyes softly reprimanding her. "What is your decision, Usako?"

She blinked at him for a long moment. As if the answer wasn't quite obvious She took his heated hand and placed it against her cheek before she softly scattered butterfly kisses over it. "I am yours and yours alone. Do with me what you will."   



End file.
